The dream
by Sarrabr4
Summary: Abbey Mitchell and Peter Mills have been friends since they were born. Both their fathers perished in the same fire. Follows the lives of everyone at 51...This summary is bad, read and enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Chicago Fire or any of it's characters. I only own my imagination

a/n: Ok, Here is the first chapter of an old/new story. I had written this on my personal computer with no intention of sharing it because I was terrified of putting it on here. Now that my first story "Coming Home" is on and doing well, I decided to man up and post this one. This is a very long first chapter but I hope you like it.

* * *

><p><strong>Abbey's POV<strong>

Firehouse 51 was always the dream. My name is Abbey and I'm an EMT in training. My father was chief of firehouse 51 as I was growing up. Ever since my best friend Peter Mills and I visited with our fathers at the firehouse, we knew we wanted to be part of that. His father was lieutenant of squad 3 and before becoming chief, my father was lieutenant on truck 81. They were also best friends for as long as I could remember. I remember being overly impressed when I stepped foot into that place and stars could almost be seen in my eyes. And then, I saw them: the EMT's. That's when I knew that's what I wanted to be. I couldn't stop talking how what they were doing was so important and great and how I wanted to become exactly like them. As soon as I was in a position to chose what I would do with my life; that is what I chose to be. As I started taking classes to become certified, I was also working at the family restaurant owned by both my mother and Peter's mother. Not long after I started taking my class and by a strange set of circumstances, both my father and Peter's dad had perished in the same fire, my father trying to save his life, under the horrific sight of the present chief in command of firehouse 51, chief Boden. As soon as Peter had finished his class at the fire academy, he became candidate at 51 on truck 81 under the command of lieutenant Matthew Casey. I knew his end goal was Squad but we both knew that could take a long time before happening. I was almost done with my certification and I applied for an internship with 51's EMT's. With a bit of pushing from chief Boden, I got the job. All I had to do after that was past both written and practical tests.

I walked in firehouse 51 on my first day of internship as nervous as if it was a first day of class even though I knew that place like the back of my hand. I walked down the hall all the way down to the chief's office that was empty. I put my bag down and took in my surroundings. I hadn't set foot in this place since my father past away. Of course, all traces of his presence were erased by the new occupant of this office.

"Abbey" I was pulled out of my thoughts by chief's low, booming voice.

"Chief Boden." I smiled as I turned around.

"How are you feeling?" It's as if he could read my mind.

"Overwhelmed and nervous." I smiled again.

"I know how hard it is to step into this place after what has happened. It took me some time to get used to the space not being your father's." He took my shoulders and gave them a small squeeze. "Come on, I'll introduce you."

"Lead the way."

"As if you need anyone to show you around this place." He laughed, easing some of the tension

"Guess not." I chuckled. We walked back to the common room where everyone was just hanging out waiting for the next call.

"I'd like to have your attention." Every single set of eyes were on me now. "I'd like you all to meet Abbey, she's going to be doing her EMT internship with Shay and Dawson. She's Frank's daughter and I want you all to treat her like she is part of this family. Is this understood?" They all nodded in agreement.

The only mention of my father's name was enough to tense up my whole body and send a wave of tears; which I know didn't go unnoticed to Mills who was standing behind the stove. I took slow breaths to steady myself before falling apart in front of everyone.

The two girls were the first to come up to me and say hi. Then all the other guys came to say hi and I was hoping my brain would be able to remember all of their names.

"Casey, Severide, in my office." Chief asked both his lieutenants. They passed by me saying hi as both Shay and Dawson took me to the ambo to make me comfortable with what was in it. I turned around just in time to see the door to the office close. I had a little idea of what that meeting was about.

**BODEN's POV**

"Sit down."

"So Frank's kid." Severide said obviously.

"Yes, Frank's daughter. I've already briefed Dawson about this but I want all of us to be on the same page."

"Yeah, no problem." Casey said. He didn't need the chief to spell it out for him.

"She hasn't been here since it's happened so just keep an eye on her to make sure it doesn't become too much for her during this first week."

"Sure." Kelly agreed.

"Mills will also keep an eye on her as they are best friends. She'll also take care of cooking duties with him while she's here."

Both lieutenants stood up and were out the door.

**Abbey's POV**

After Dawson and Shay had given me the necessary information about what my internship would consist of, we were back in the common room where lunchtime was nearing. I had minimum eye contact with the rest of the group that was doing random things; which I was thankful for. I took out some stuff to get pasta sauce started when I felt a familiar hand on my shoulder.

"Here there friend, how are you feeling?" Mills asked concerned.

"Honestly? It comes and goes." I lifted tear filled eyes at him. " I didn't think this feeling would overwhelm me that much."

"No one expects you to be as if being back here doesn't affect you."

"It's not just me, it's you too. I know we've talked about if before but how do you do it?"

"I wake up every day thinking it's going to get better and it does. You just have to remember the good times we had here and not think of how this place changed our lives. Just give it some time." He bent down and I lifted myself up on my toes to meet him for a hug. He could always make everything better.

"Let's get this lunch done, like old times."

"Like old times." I held my fist up and he bumped it with his as we laughed. I turned around and put the pan on the stove to get the sauce started.

"So the two of you, how long have you known each other?" asked the guy sitting on the couch in front of the tv.

"Mouch right?" he smiled, one down I thought. "Pretty much our whole lives. Our dad's were best friends."

"And the cooking thing?" asked Otis, or was it Brian? Was he the same?

"Our moms own a diner." Mills revealed. "Her mom is the best cook on the planet." He emphasized.

I swatted him on the arm. "As if your mom sucks you doofus."

"What's for lunch?" asked Capp, he was on squad.

"Frank's famous pasta sauce." I smiled. Mills pulled me to him and squeezed. I started the recipe just as dad had taught me and it was starting to smell great.

"What smells so good?" Came Hermann from the cots where I know he was crashed.

"Frank's famous pasta sauce." Several of the guys exclaimed together. I put the water to boil and started taking out plates for everyone. I also did small bowls of parmesan flakes if anyone wanted some. Making food was always a way to calm me down.

"Food's ready." I yelled as the guys were watching football on the tv and making so much noise. It took about half a second to stop what they were doing and make a line to grab some food. As they all sat down at their respective tables: squad on one side and truck on the other, I filled a plate for myself and sat on the counter to eat. I took that opportunity to look at the whole lot of them. At the squad table, Kelly Severide was leading the discussion and they all seemed to hang on his every word. He was very charismatic and very good looking. They seemed very relaxed, without a care in the world. At the other table, a few of the guys were joking around and goofing off. Then you had Hermann and Mouch that were a bit more serious than the others. Next to them, both girls were in serious discussion mode but you could see they got along great together. And at the very end of the table sat Matt Casey. He was reading the paper and eating peacefully, not paying too much attention to what was going on around him. He was also very attractive but so different from Severide. He was blond and had short stubble on his face with the most piercing blue eyes I've seen in my life. He must have felt me staring because he took his attention from his paper and stared straight at me. He smiled at me, which I returned and went back to his paper. And next to him was Mills. I knew he had been watching me and reading my body language so he got up and leaned on the counter next to me.

"You ok?"

"Yup, I'm good."

"I'm impressed."

"Impressed about what?"

"It's not often that this room is quiet, even during lunch."

"Then I guess I'm good." I laughed. Giving him a nudge.

I finished eating and put my plate in the sink just as almost everyone finished and handed me their plates.

"This was really amazing." Hermann smiled at me. "It's even better than Mill's sauce." He winked.

"I'm offended." Mills joked.

"Sorry kid, just giving this beautiful girl here her due." His comment sent red directly to my cheeks. Hermann was one of the few that were friends with my dad while I was growing up.

"Thank you Christopher." I smiled.

"My pleasure." And he walked off. The rest of the guys gave me their plates and I just had time to put them all in the sink that the alarm went off and everyone stopped to listen.

_Truck 81, squad 3, ambulance 61, battalion 25. Apartment fire, 125 Forest street_. Everyone was on business mode and we quickly made our way to the garage to respond to the call. I was somewhat nervous about this first ever call. Everything seemed to have gone in the blink of an eye and we were already back at the station. I was physically exhausted, not because of the nature of the call but probably due to the whole day. Coming back here, being in my dad's office that wasn't his anymore and just being here in general. Chief showed me to my locker in the locker room. I took some tape and plastered it on the door, uncapping a black marker and scribbling my last name on it. MITCHELL. I sat on the bench and just looked at it, I looked at it hard and long. Then, my eyes came to level with the number of the locker. 04. It was his. I was given the same locker as my father back when he was still lieutenant. And then it happened. The tears slowly started invading my eyes and my fingers started to gently shake. Breathing slowly made nothing for me this time. The tears didn't disappear and the shaking didn't subside, they only intensified. And then, what I had prevented from happening all day happened: I broke down crying. I never really realized I had an audience until I felt some arms around me. I didn't recognize them as being Mills's but something made me let them comfort me. I leaned into him and kept crying until I was fresh out of tears.

"It's ok Abbey." It was Hermann.

"It hurts so much." It was my turn to wrap my arms around his waist and a fresh round of waterworks came flooding me.

"It takes some time but I promise it gets better." He gently sat me back straight and wiped the tears from my eyes.

I shook my head at him meaning I understood because I wasn't sure how much I could trust my voice right now.

"It was a huge first step coming back here today."

"I didn't want to be anywhere else but here." I chocked up.

"That's perfect because we wouldn't want you anywhere else but here." He smiled.

"Thanks. It means a lot to me to hear you say that."

"Anything for you. Come on, let's get you somewhere you can sleep a bit, I know you're tired."

"It's ok, I got Mill's cot." I wiped the rest of my tears and smiled at Hermann. "Thanks again for the pep talk." I got up and went straight for Mills's bed. I crashed as soon as my head hit the pillow.

**MILLS POV**

I saw Hermann come out of the locker room but Abbey wasn't with him. I stood up quickly from my chair and was headed towards her when Hermann stopped me.

"She's ok Mills, I sent her to get some sleep. She's done good."

"What happened?"

"Chief gave her her dad's old locker."

"I should have gone after her if I had known." I had a huge feeling of guilt to have not been there for that difficult moment.

"You're a great friend Mills."

"I'm just worried she came back here a little too soon."

"Whether she came back now or later would have been too soon for her. She has to go at her own pace. This first week will be the hardest." He patted me on the shoulder and went to join the others. I couldn't stay here while I was worried about her so I went to the sleeping area and sat at the foot of my bed, just watching her.

**Abbey's POV**

I don't know for how long I was sleeping but I felt a bit better. My eyes were still closed but I knew someone was sitting with me.

"You do know it's creepy what your doing right? Watching me while I sleep." I opened my eyes to Mills at the end of the bed laughing.

"A little bit. I was worried about you." I sat up in bed and held onto my knees.

"I'm better now thanks."

"Do you want to go home? I'm sure everyone would understand."

"Nope I'm good. What time is it anyways?"

"Almost supper time. You doing the cooking or am I?"

"In your dreams, this is my shitty day I'm cooking." I sat on the side of the bed and slipped on my shoes before getting up and heading for the common room. I started getting the stuff ready on the counter and when it was time to start the stove, nothing was working.

"Stupid piece of junk." I cursed under my breath, pulling the damn thing from the wall.

"Let me help you." I didn't even process who's voice it was before snapping.

"Get off it I got it!" And it came with one swift motion. When I looked up my face must of changed colors. "Sorry lieutenant."

"No problem." He smiled at me and went back to what he was doing. Matt Casey let it rolled off his back as if nothing happened while I cursed under my breath for what I'd just done. I lifted my head just in time to see him motion Mills to follow him.

"Fuck." I couldn't dwell on it, all these grown men would be hungry eventually. I'd just have to ask Mills about it later.

**MILLS POV**

"Close the door." Casey's voice was never loud but always firm.

"What's up?"

"How is she doing?" it was concern for her that he had, not anger at the attitude she had just given him.

"I think she's holding a lot of it in, trying to stand up to her name and who she is."

"You're a great friend to her Mills."

"Thanks. I'm just not sure how I can help her through this."

"Just keep doing what your doing, be there for her when she needs you to be."

"I just wish I could protect her from all of this." I really had no idea how to approach that situation. "I mean we've known each other forever and I was here my fare share of time but she was always here more than I was. There are memories in every single corner of this firehouse."

"We're all there to keep an eye on her, she'll be ok." He smiled. "She's got some attitude on her I can tell you that. She reminds me of Dawson when she first got here."

"Sorry about that." I didn't want him to have a bad opinion of her because of that.

"It's ok, it just makes me want to know more about her."

"Trust me you won't be disappointed. She's fierce, she's loyal and knows more about cars that you and me put together. And she's an even more amazing cook. She always gives 200% on the job like she does in life."

Matt was laughing candidly now. "I can't wait to get to know her like that." And then there was a knock on the door.

**ABBEY's POV**

I finished cooking the food and Mills was still not back so I ventured in the back to Casey's office where the both were still talking. I gently knocked on the window and showed them the two bowls. Mills opened the door to let me in.

"Sorry I didn't want to interrupt you. Food's ready."

"It's ok we were done." Mills exited the office and as I was about to leave, Casey stopped me. That was it; I was in for it.

"Yes lieutenant?"

"Close the door."

"Listen, before you say anything I'm really sorry about snapping at you earlier, it won't happen again." I put my head down waiting for it.

"Apology accepted. But that's not why I asked you to stay put. How are you doing?"

I raised my head surprised. He wasn't mad, just concerned. "I'm ok now. Christopher and Peter are helping a lot."

"Hermann?"

"Yeah, he and my dad were old friends. He's always looked out for me."

"I'm glad to hear that. You know my door is always open if you want to talk. I've been in a similar situation before."

"Thank you. It means a lot to me that you're not all acting weird around me. I know a lot of you knew my father."

"Yeah, I worked a couple of years with him as a candidate, he was a great man."

"Oh before I forget, this was for you." I handed him the bowl of food.

"Thanks." He took one bite of it before I was dismissed. "Now get out of here and get some of this great food for yourself."

"Thanks again lieutenant." I walked out of his tiny office and went to look for a spot on the couch so I could get a small bite. I wasn't very hungry but I figured working on an empty stomach wasn't good for anyone. The rest of the shift was fairly slow with one other call for the night. I quickly changed in jeans and a t-shirt with my leather jacket and ran into Mills before leaving.

"Where are you headed?" he asked me.

"Thought I'd go have a drink at Molly's, wanna come with?"

"No I'm good, I have a squad class in an hour, rain check?"

"Yup, see you at home later." And we fist bumped before I went out the door.

I drove the short distance between the firehouse and the bar. It was Hermann's and Dawson's night off so Otis was going to tend bar tonight. Since I saw no one of interest to sit with, I grabbed a stool at the bar.

"Hey Otis, I'll take a beer and a tequila shot please."

"Coming right up." And he poured me that drink.

I quickly downed the shot and the liquid was burning down my throat.

"A man's drink, I like that." I turned around at the sound of Casey's voice.

"Thanks." I smiled and quietly took a sip of my beer. I wasn't much in the mood to have company but since I had been such a bitch to him during the day that it would be way beyond rude to turn him around.

"Thanks again for today."

"Like I said, anytime."

"Otis. Tonight is on me."

"Thanks."

"It's the least I could do for being a complete ass to you today."

"It's all good. That stove has been driving Mills crazy for a while now." He laughed.

"Why don't you get it replaced then?"

"Because it's expensive and we don't have additional funding for things like that."

"That sucks, maybe I can look at it, I'm generally good at fixing stuff." I took a pull of beer.

"So I've heard. Mills speaks very highly of you."

"That's just him sucking up to you. I'm not all that." I drank again.

"I'll be the judge of that." Otis placed a beer in front of him without having to be asked.

"Where's Mills? You two seem to be glued to the hip."

"Squad class tonight. He's very dedicated."

"I know. Did he always want to be on squad?"

"As far as I can remember. When we were kids, he would keep saying over and over again that he wanted to be on squad, just like his father."

"And what about you? Was being EMT always the goal?" he drank some more beer.

"Since I was seven or eight maybe. It was the first time my dad took me to see 51. I remember being so impressed with the big red trucks at first. He let me see everything, let me go on the aeriel and he even led me in the driveway with the hose. He let me put my hands on it while they made it work. I must have jumped a feet in the air I was so surprised. But then, he took me to the ambo and that was it for me. I did a few ride-alongs on smaller runs and from then, he couldn't shut me about them." I remembered fondly. I asked Otis for another shot, tears were starting to sting my eyes and I'd have enough for one day. I downed it as soon as it was in front of me. "What about you lieutenant? Got a girl? Kids?" I questioned. They all knew far too much about me and me so little about them.

"No kids, but would love to have some one day and had a girl but she didn't want any so we went our separate ways." Funny thing, he ordered a shot then so I figured he'd said what he had to about the subject.

"What about parents? Siblings?" again, he knew who my mom was.

"My father passed, estranged mother and a sister, Christie. She's married and has a little girl named Violet."

"Sorry about your parents, cool about your sister."

"Thanks. But what is this? Twenty questions?" he chuckled.

"Something like that." I smiled and took the last sip of my beer before asking another one. "Last one I promise. Firefighter?"

"It was always the dream since I was little too. Well it started as a kitchen accident." He laughed and drank his beer. "Christie must have been twelve when she decided that cooking was a good idea. She started a kitchen fire and didn't know what to do so she called 911. I was ten and a thorn in her side. Her reaction was so funny I was laughing hysterically. And then the firefighters arrived to put the fire out and that was it for me."

"That's funny."

"I always thought it was. Christie seems to have a different opinion about it, even to this day." He drank more beer.

"I think I was maybe that old when I started cooking with my mom. I always loved eating and she's so good at it that it came naturally to me too. We used to kick my dad out when it came time to make food. He didn't mind though. He would just grab a beer and watch us work."

"And the fixing things?"

"If I wasn't in the kitchen with my mother, I was doing handy work or working with him on his car. Apart from Mills, that guaranteed me a very small circle of friends. While they were playing outside I would get grease on me."

"I always said good friends are hard to find and great friends even harder."

"Plus I figured I didn't need a thousand friends to be happy."

"That's wise." I looked at my watch and it was already ten. Time had flown by really fast in good company but figured I needed some shut-eye before tomorrow's early shift.

"It's starting to be late, better head home for some sleep. Thanks for the company." I pulled out my wallet and put some money on the bar for our drinks and smiled at him.

"Thanks for the drinks. I'll see you bright and early." He smiled back before I turned around to leave.

"I'll be all sunshine." I called back at him before chuckling and heading out the door. I drove the short drive back to my place and lights were still on so I figured Mills was studying. I quietly opened the door and found Peter on the couch, sound asleep, with maybe five books scattered around him. Between work, work at the diner on his days off to his intensive squad classes, he was exhausted. I hung my jacket to the wall and started picking up around him. I carefully piled the books on the coffee table not to lose his pages and shook him lightly. He only grunted.

"You fell asleep with all your books." I whispered. He mumbled something about being dead and he squinted his eyes at the time.

"You're home late. Party at Molly's?" he questioned straightening up.

"No, ran into Casey and we had drinks and talked. It was fun."

"He's a great guy."

"Yeah I know. Let's get you in bed, we have an early shift tomorrow."

"I'll see you in the morning." He got up and went straight to his room.

"Good night."

"Goodnight to you too." I laughed. He was practically dragging his body up the stairs. I went to the kitchen and found the apple pie I had made two days ago on the counter. It was too hard to resist. I took it out from under the glass cover and put a slice in the microwave before grabbing a glass of milk. I quickly ate it before going to bed and setting my alarm for five the next morning. I fell asleep from the food, the booze and todays emotions as soon as my head touched the pillows. I had a rather peaceful night until I could hear the faint buzzing of my phone.

* * *

><p>an: Here is the first chapter of my new story. It's quite long compared to what I normally write but this story was written as a "text" before I decided to put it on here. I will have a few chapters after i'm done editing my 38 pages of story on my computer. I hope you like it and please leave a review so I know if i'm doing something right.


	2. Nightmare Shift

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my imagination

* * *

><p><strong>Abbey's POV<strong>

"Five already?" I mumbled before getting up to shower and get dressed. I quickly cleaned myself and put my hair up in a lose bun. I was a bit lazy so I put on a pair of jeans and a loose fitting v-neck tee. I went down the stairs and my nostrils were filled with different aroma's.

"Smells great in here." I smiled sitting at the island.

"Your favorite."

"Mmm french toast. Thanks Pete."

"Thanks for picking up behind me last night."

"It was nothing but seriously Pete, you should slow down you're exhausted." He placed a plate in front of me and I started eating.

"I know, I've been feeling it recently."

"Maybe you should work less hours at the diner. Your mom would understand." I was eating between sentences.

"I know I should but if I'm there it's because they need the help." He put his plate of eggs and bacon in front of me on the counter and leaned against it to eat.

"I can pick up some of the work too, it's ok."

"But then you'll be tired too."

"No I'd still be doing only two things while you're doing three."

"Fine, We can talk to them tomorrow when we're off."

"Perfect." I put the last bite in my mouth and went to put my plate in the dishwasher. "Move it Mills or we'll be late." My mouth was still full.

"Relax we're ten minutes away."

"Yeah and we have twenty before shift." I had my toothbrush in my mouth by then. He quickly brushed his and took my car to work. I had worked really hard during my EMT certification to buy my car. I had done double diner shifts both in the kitchen and as a waitress so I could buy my dream car. It was a beautiful black range rover and it literally took ten minutes to get to the firehouse.

"Race you inside." I laughed getting out of the car. We got to the door at the same time and when I got in first, I turned around and started to brag laughing before I bumped into a hard body. I turned around and I was face to face with Casey.

"Sorry lieutenant." I couldn't stop laughing.

"Sunshine as promised." He said as I straightened, as my hysterical laughing was over with.

"I told you, I'm a woman of my word."

"Now I know." He smiled.

"I'll see you two back in the common room." I did my usual fist bump with Mills and I was gone. I knew he wouldn't be far behind me. I quickly changed in my blue EMT clothes and headed for the common room to get some much needed coffee. It took about two hours before we had our first call. The day went by really fast because it was one of those days: one call after the other.

My first week had gone rather well but I had yet to be tested on a hard call but that was short lived.

_Truck 81, squad 3, ambulance 61, battalion 25, man on bike hit by a car on bridge heading downtown._

I was sitting in the back nervous as hell for unknown reasons. It had been more than a week. It didn't take much time for us to get to the bridge. A car was wrapped around a pole and I couldn't see any sign of the biker. I put on my blue gloves and pulled the gurney out.

Shay and Dawson met me out back and my orders were given to me. I bent down at the front of the car and found the biker. I reached my finger to check for a pulse and there wasn't one. I shaked my head signaling he was DOA. I got up to find the driver's seat empty.

"Where's the driver?" I asked. The three of us looked around and I spotted him. He was at the bridge, over the railing. Before anyone could stop me, I was running in his direction. I stopped a few steps from him.

"Hey there. What's your name?"

"John."

"John, my name is Abbey, I'm en EMT. Let me look at your arm buddy."

"Don't come closer. I'm sorry, I'm sorry." He kept saying.

"What are you sorry about John?" I was trying to keep him from jumping in the water.

"I didn't see him I swear." He continued. "I just killed someone."

"No you didn't. He's fine. Just a couple of broken ribs and a concussion but he'll be fine." I was willing to say anything to keep him from jumping.

He turned around and looked at me before jumping.

"Fuck." I cursed going over the railing myself. "Man in the water." I screamed and jumped after him.

**MILLS POV**

I heard Abbey's scream and turned around just in time to see her jump in the river.

"EMT in the water, SEVERIDE!"I screamed. I ran over to the bridge and Severide was right behind me with another diver.

"We need to help her, she jumped behind him."

Severide tied himself and Capp helped him down. I looked in the water hoping I would see her surface.

**Abbey's POV**

My instinct kicked in and I jumped in after the guy. I expected him to give up a fight just like a drowning victim would and it's exactly what I got when my body hit the water. John was panicking and trying to pull me down with him. I ended up punching him in the face, knocking him out cold in the process. I pulled him up as I felt pressure in the water from someone jumping in. Severide was the one that came in after us. He swam to us, and one look in his eyes and I knew he was mad at me for being reckless. He made a cuff knot and put the guys wrist through them and pulled on the rope so he could be pulled out and looked at. As soon as it was back down, it was my turn.

"You're next!" I knew better than to say anything. I put my wrists through the loops and let Capp and the others pull me back up. As soon as I back over the railing and to safety, there was a blanket wrapped around me by Mills.

"Don't EVER scare me like that again." He pulled me to him.

"Sorry, there wasn't any time to waste." I insisted.

"Come on, let's get you back to 51 and in some dry clothes." Dawson and Shay were already on their way to Lakeshore so I took a ride in the back of Truck. I sat through the most uncomfortable 15 minutes of my life. They were all staring at me.

As soon as I was done with my shower and in some clean clothes, I barely had time to step foot in the common room that I flinched at the sound of his voice.

"Abbey, my office." Chief Boden was a bit further down the hall. I turned on my heels and followed him in his office where not only Dawson was standing but also lieutenants Casey and Severide. I knew that they'd be mad at me the moment I decided to jump. I closed the door carefully and turned to face them all.

"Are you out of your mind?" Asked Boden roughly.

"No sir, I had to act quickly so I jumped after him."

"Under no circumstance do you jump after someone in the water. It's Squad 3's job to do that and Truck 81, not you."

"You can't just act on it. You have a job to do and it's with the ambo. If you wanted to be a firefighter, you should have done that. You're an EMT, act like it." I had never heard Dawson mad before.

"Yes, mam. It won't happen again."

"You can go now." Boden ordered me. Both guys didn't need to say a word for me to know they were mad and it was not my place to act all heroic. Shift was almost over so I just decided to keep to myself reading a book sitting on my cot.

"What happened in there?" Mills came in the sleeping section.

"Nothing, don't want to talk about it." I didn't even look up from my book.

"Fine. I know better than to go fishing for information when you're like this. Want to strap on some gloves after shift at the gym?"

"Yup." Mills knew me well enough to know what it meant when I was like that. The rest of the shift was eventless so we packed up our things and went directly to the gym. I suited up in shorts and a camisole with my sneakers and met up with Mills at the ring. I sat on the floor of the ring and wrapped my hands in bright blue wrappings. Mills just put on the pads because we both knew what this session was about: me blowing off steam. I had taken up boxing a few years back and it was the best place to clear my head. Mills was more than willing to be my punching bag.

I started punching and he was blocking me without ever fighting back.

"You want to talk about it?" he asked in between punches.

"Nope." I made a punch combo shot which he blocked easily.

"You know they just told you that to keep you safe right?"

"I said I don't want to talk about it." I punched again.

"They're looking out for you, you know your father would have wanted that."

Anger was boiling up in me. I really didn't want to talk about it. "What are you? A black Dr. Phil? I told you to drop it." I punched a few times but he missed one that he received in the jaw. I was still pretty pissed but I instantly felt bad.

"Sorry." He pulled off a glove and held onto his jaw.

"It's ok, I pushed."

"I shouldn't have taken it out on you."

"Nice punch though." I turned at Casey's voice.

"You stalking me lieutenant?" I teased.

"What if I am?" he smiled.

"Are you looking to get a beating too?" I checked Mills again to make sure I hadn't broken his jaw.

"Maybe you need to be taught a lesson." He had the cockiest smile, I didn't peg him for the over confident type.

"Get ready while I get some ice for Mills and we can see who beats who." I helped Mills off the ring and he sat on a chair while I went to get some ice.

**MILLS POV**

"Does she always have that mouth on her?"

"Only if you give her a reason to." I smiled and it instantly hurt.

"Duly noted." He laughed."

**Abbey's POV**

I came back with a bag of ice that I gently put on Mill's face before turning to the ring where Casey was getting ready.

"Are you sure you can do this?"

"Oh yeah, you should be careful with that mouth though, it could get you in trouble."

"Thanks for the warning but I already know that." I laughed. It's the one thing mom always warned me about. "You ready?"

"Yeah, give it your best shot."

We met in the middle of the ring and bumped our fists together.

I knew my fighting style but, Matt on the other hand, I had only seen him pack on a few punches on the bag at the house. Matt threw a few punches that I expertly missed and countered with a few of my own. For the next fifteen minutes, we were exchanging a few punches but nothing that could do real damage. Then I backed away a bit and stopped.

"You're kidding me right?"

"What?"

"You're going soft on me because I'm a girl."

"No I'm not." He insisted.

"Then prove it!" I dared him.

"You asked for it." Matt put in an honest effort to fight me as an equal opponent. He got in closer to me and made more direct punches. I got a few on the jaw and gave a couple good of my own. We didn't hurt each other and that was really the point but when we stopped, we were both panting.

"You're not bad." He shook my hand for the first time in almost two weeks.

"Not too bad yourself." He had a good, firm handshake. I like that. Dad always taught me that a good, firm handshake could tell you a lot about someone. He turned around and started to remove his gloves and I was about to step off when I had an idea of what to do with my evening.

"Are you doing something tonight lieutenant?"

"Nothing planned so far."

"We're having chinese for supper and comedy movie night, want to join us?"

"Sure, that'd be great. What time?"

"Around six, the address is 14 chestnut street."

"I'll bring the beer."

TBC..

* * *

><p>an: Here is chapter 2. This is a quick update I know but I figured I had it so why not post it. Next chapter will be at Mills and Abbey's house. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and will leave a review.


	3. Chinese and tv night

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my imagination

The chapter is the direct continuation of the previous one. I decided to put it in two different chapters otherwise it would have been too long.

* * *

><p><strong>Abbey's POV<strong>

"That's perfect, see you later." And I stepped off the ring and went directly to the shower. Mills had hit the showers when we finished out fight so he was already ready. I quickly washed myself and met up with Mills at the front door.

"So chinese huh?"

"Yeah, I don't really feel like cooking plus I like eating from the boxes."

"I know but tonight we have company so you'll have to restrain yourself."

"Oh we'll see about that." We both went back home in our respective cars. As soon as I stepped into our house, I was like a tornado trying to tidy up the place. We hadn't had visit in forever and the kitchen slash living room was loitered with stuff. I had just finished cleaning that the doorbell rang.

"Wanna get that for me please?" I was wiping the last part of the counter.

"Come in Casey." We had a clear vision or the front door from the kitchen. Mills gave him the grand tour of our house. It was a town house with our bedrooms upstairs and a bathroom. On the main floor, there was another bathroom with the kitchen and the living room with an attached garage that we had access too from the living room.

"You guys have a nice house."

"Thanks, it used to be my parent's." I said.

"Where does your mom live then?"

"She moved in with mine and she gave her the house." Mill casually explained

"That's cool."

"Yup. Rent free and it has a garage, every girl's dream." I smiled. "A beer?"

"Sure." Both guys said together. I pulled out three from the twelve pack Matt brought over and put the rest in the fridge. I handed them the take-out menu for the food so they could decide when they wanted.

"What are you having?" Mills questioned me. We rarely ever ordered chinese so he had no idea what I ate there.

"You'll see." I dialed up the place. It was on speed dial in my phone. "Hey, it's Abbey on Chestnut street." I ordered what the boys wanted and requested the usual for myself.

"Your usual?" Mills asked as if it was the strangest thing.

"Dude, I always take the same thing from there when you have evening classes and I'm alone for supper. Don't act like this is the weirdest thing I do."

"You guys always bicker like that?" Matt chuckled.

"Pretty much." I laughed.

It only took about thirty minutes for the food to get here. The guys were in the living room watching the Bulls kill it against Washington. I took the two plastic bags in the living room and set them on the table. They weren't paying attention to the food while I went and grabbed three more beers from the fridge and returning with utensils if they wanted them.

"Ok foods here guys, put the volume down." Mills knew my tv rules while eating supper. It could be on but sound had to be at a minimum. Eating time was a family thing for me so it had to be spent interacting.

"Ok, so what is your usual?" Matt asked this time. "Enquiring minds want to know."

I opened the first box and moved around the noodles. "Spicy teriyaki noodles with veggies and a side of seafood. They have the best in all of Chicago." I smiled.

"Let me taste." Peter was practically begging which made Matt laugh.

"No chance in hell." I chuckled. "It's been two weeks since I had these. They're mine."

"Always that possessive of your food?" Matt had only seen a sliver of how we were together at the firehouse because we were on the job and the only time we would goof off a bit is during breaks from duty.

"Trust me, don't get in the way of Abbey and her food. She's a total ogre."

"That's so not true." I paused. "Well maybe a little." I laugh.

"So what do we drink to?"

"My final exams, they're all next week." My stomach was making flip-flops at the mere mention of them.

"To your final exams then." Matt toasted and we clinked our beer bottles together and took a sip. We did random chitchat during supper and laughing at funny stories. I opened three more beers a bit before we finished eating. My box was practically empty but I had kept a couple of seafood for mills and I dropped the noodles in and move them around a bit to mix them up properly.

"Here you go Pete." I pushed the box towards him getting up.

I picked up the boxes that could fit in my hands and headed towards the kitchen. I knew I would need another trip to the living room to get the rest. I put them down on the counter and then I saw Casey with the other ones asking where he could put them.

"Thanks." I smiled. "You can go watch the game with Mills, I got this."

"No that's fine. How come he doesn't help you?"

"It's a system we have. Since we both love to cook, one week I cook and the next I do the cleaning up. And since it's his week to cook, I get to do the cleaning." I shrugged.

"He didn't exactly cook." He chuckled.

"It's all the same. I'm ok with that."

"And what made you guys decide to live together?" he leaned against the counter.

"It was a no brainer. He's my best friend and I wouldn't want to move in with anyone else but him." I smiled putting the food in different containers for lunches or suppers when we were alone at home.

"That's nice." He got up and walked around the counter and went to stand in front of my picture wall. I had an old window shutter with pictures attached to it.

"That's an original idea. Yours?"

"Yup. I love antiques. Don't ask me why, there's just something about them that's so special. The only modern thing in this house is Peter's room." He laughed at that.

"Yeah, guys aren't usually into that kind of thing."

"You get to be an exception."

"I guess I do. Plus I find they're sturdier than things nowadays."

"That's true." I finished cleaning up the counter. "And I find it attracts the eye more so it was a nice picture frame type of idea."

"It is." He became quiet; I knew he was looking at the pictures. "Look at that, a mini Abbey and Mills." I came up next to him.

"Yup, that was our high school graduation. And you have a pre-ceremony with my parents."

"Is this Mill's graduation from the academy?" he pointed at one of him with me, and both our moms.

"Yes. I was so proud of him. He worked really hard to do it after his father passed away."

"But he's tough, and a good firefighter." We looked at a few other pictures. There was one of my mom and I cooking in this same kitchen when I was about thirteen and one with my father working on the car. But my favorite one was one of the six of us before our fathers past away.

"This one is my favorite." I pointed to that picture. "It's one of the last ones we ever took all together." Tears started making their way to my eyes and Matt put a hand on my shoulder and squeezed just as I blinked them away.

"There's missing one still. You'll be able to put it up in two weeks time when you graduate."

"I sure hope so. Then the montage will be complete."

"Don't worry you'll do great."

"You'll kick their asses next week." Mills said from the kitchen doorway.

"Fingers crossed." I smiled back at both of them. Matt pulled three more beers from the fridge before we headed back to the living room to watch the last quarter of the game. Chicago kicked Washington's ass 104-85 but it was now time to call it a night. It had been a very long day. We had a day off before the next 24h shift and in my case a whole week of exams. I was going to take that opportunity to look over my notes before my written exam that was on Monday and the next three days would be simulations and finally Friday I would be off, which was off for second watch at 51. Matt thanked us for supper and left. I went directly for bed. I had better be rested for the next week because I would need it. Sunday went by quickly. Mills made sure I ate properly because I was so absorbed in my notes that if it wasn't for him, I would have gone through the whole day without drinking or eating. He was in the living room doing some squad stuff as well but he was in no rush. I went to bed rather early because Sunday was fading quickly and I was trying to prevent my nerves from getting the better of me.

* * *

><p>an: next up is Abbey's exam week combined with working shifts at 51. Hope you enjoy and leave some reviews so I can keep improving my writing and storyline.


	4. Final Exams

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my imagination.

Thanks to everyone for the reviews for my last chapter, hope you like this one too.

* * *

><p><strong>Abbey's POV<strong>

Monday morning rolled around. I had to be there at nine and it was two three hours essays with lunch between the two and an hour multiple choices test.

"Are you ready?" Mills asked me as I was quickly shoveling food in my mouth.

"Uh huh." I was chewing frantically, nervous as hell.

"Slow down before you choke." I swallowed the last bit of toast I had in my plate.

"All good." I smiled nervously. "Are you ready? I'll drop you at 51 before going to class."

"All ready. Let's go." We walked out the door and I dropped him off for his shift.

"Good luck." He smiled showing me his fist.

"Thanks." I bumped mine to his and lingered there.

"You'll do great. Now get out of here."

"Ok see you later when I'm done." And I drove off to class.

**MILLS POV**

I looked at her drive away until I couldn't see her SUV anymore as she turned the corner before going in the station.

"She off for her exams?" Dawson called when I came in the common room.

"Yes. She's a ball of nerves though."

"The way I know her, she'll recover quick when she sits in those seats."

"I hope so. She's supposed to come by after to finish the shift with us."

"Yeah, chief kept me up to speed with her schedule this week."

"I think it'll calm her nerves to be around the house."

"Good thoughts." She smiled at me and turned around.

We had a few calls and after each, I would look at my watch and try to imagine where in her exams she was. Then I made lunch for everyone to take my mind off of it. Just as I looked at my watch after lunch, the bell rang for a call and I knew she was going into her second essay. It was a rather long call because it was two hours later when we came back. I knew for a fact that if she finished the second essay ahead of time, she could go onto the next room for the multiple choices without having to wait for everyone to be done the essay number two. As we pulled back up to the house after the next call, she pulled up right after us. I jumped down and didn't wait to get out of my turnout gear that I was running up to her.

"Hey, how'd it go?"

"I think it went well. I managed to finish the second essay after an hour and a half and I went directly to the next room."

"That's my girl. Come on if I were you I'd go change up fast because it's been one call after the other."

"Thanks see you in the common room."

**DAWSON POV**

I saw Abbey walk in quickly and say hi to everyone before dashing straight for the locker room. I found her sitting on the bench staring at her locker.

"How's my favorite soon to be candidate?"

"I can finally catch my breath." She looked in my direction and smiled.

"I'm sure you did great. I wanted to talk to you about the rest of the shift."

"I'm all yours. There's nothing more I can go over for the next three days."

"No but we can get you as ready as you can be. You'll be riding shotgun in the ambo with me. Shay will ride along strictly as an observer unless it gets too hairy. You think you can handle that?"

"Yes mam." She smiled again and got up. We both made our way back to the common room and chatted up with Shay about everything other than calls and school." The rest of shift graced us with one call after the next, which was great practice for Abbey. When we came back from our latest call, it was midnight and we had had seven different calls since four in the afternoon.

"Ok Abbey, you're done for the night."

"I'm fine Dawson I can keep going." She argued.

"I know you can keep going but you need to sleep so you're ready for the next three days."

"But." She was about to keep going.

"No buts. This is how we'll be doing that until your done with your exams. You'll do runs until midnight and then you'll sleep so you're ready for the morning."

"Ok Dawson." She couldn't argue anymore since I had the final say so she turned around said good night to everyone and went for the bunks."

**Abbey's POV**

I went in the direction of the bunks even though I was far from being tired. I knew I needed the rest but at the same time I was extremely wired for more calls. I sat on my bunk with my hands curled under my chin thinking about tomorrow, lost in my thoughts.

"Hey, you should get some sleep. It's going to be a big day for you tomorrow." Mills pulled me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah I know but I'm still wired, I can go for a few more hours."

"That I know, but you'll kick yourself in the head tomorrow if you're not 100% focused."

"I guess you're right."

"As usual." He laughed.

"Cocky much? Get out of here you goof."

"Good night."

"Night." He left and I lied down and put my hands behind my head. I heard footsteps coming in but I tried to ignore them until they stopped next to my bunk.

"Can't sleep huh?" It was Casey that was there this time.

"Nope." I turned my head to look at him. "Dawson wants me to rest up for tomorrow but I'm still pumped from our last calls I could keep going."

"That I know but she's just looking out for you." I sat on the side of the bed again.

"I know but she should know I'm still good to go."

"Trust me she knows but she's your PIC and her job is to have you ready. That means avoiding your hard head to get in the way. You haven't been here long but we already know how you are."

"Fine." I raised my hands in surrender. "I'll go to bed. Now get out of here. Between you and Mills, there's way too many words of wisdom for your own good." I chuckled.

"Good night."

"Good night lieutenant." He walked away and I lied back down on my cot and this time, as soon as my head hit the pillow, I fell asleep. I was woken up at seven by Mills even as I could hear the buzzing of my phone.

"Time to get up." He shook me lightly.

"I know, I can hear my alarm buzzing."

"It's been buzzing like that for fifteen minutes."

"Crap, time for a shower." I quickly got up and went for the showers. I did a quick wash and dressed in my blue pants and a button down white shirt, customary EMT class uniform. I quickly made my hair in a bun and walked straight for the common room. I grabbed a coffee and as I was about to go make toast, Mills put a plate of eggs with toast in front of me.

"Thanks Pete." I smiled at him and made good time eating the whole thing quietly. The common room was practically deserted except for myself, Mills and Mouch who was watching the morning news on tv.

"So three days huh?" He questioned from the couch.

"Yup, that's the plan."

"And when will you know if you passed?"

"Somewhere next week. They review all the exams on Friday and I should get my results somewhere next week."

"I'm sure you'll do great."

"Thanks Randy." I knew he preferred we call him by his real name but everyone just enjoyed calling him Mouch. I looked at my watch; it was time for me to head out soon. I got up again and thanked Pete for breakfast and hurried to go brush my teeth. I grabbed my keys and drove off. The next three days went exactly the same way. I would go to class, do my two simulations a day and finish shift at 51 with either first or second watch to make sure I covered every kind of situation. Then Thursday rolled around and I finished my last simulation in a record time. I came back in just in time for lunch.

"Hey guys." I called as I walked in.

"Hey, you're done." Mills engulfed me in a big hug. "How are you feeling?"

"Relieved but the stress will start kicking in soon because you know me, I'll get nervous waiting for that stupid envelop in the mail." I smiled.

"Don't worry, I'm sure you passed with flying colors. Come on, let's grab you something to eat."

"Thanks I'm starving." I made myself a bowl of the chicken and rice Pete made and quickly ate it, scared we would have a call that would interrupt our meal. On top of being my last day of exams today, it was also year one of losing my father. I made a mental note to go by the CFD before end of shift if it was quiet enough. We only had one call as soon as we were done eating and it then became quiet. Casey was sitting at the end of the table as per usual when I heard his phone ring. It wasn't common for him to have calls while on the job.

TBC...

* * *

><p>an : again, thank you for all for sticking with me throughout this story and your reviews are always I pointed out before, since I've wrote this story a while ago, it'll all be in direct connection but at some point I will start jumping in time so the story can move forward.


	5. Fire Academy

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my imagination.

a/n: Also keep in mind that this story was written as a chapterless story therefore when I edit it so chapters makes sense, they can be very long ones. Hope you enjoy. Oh and thank you to everyone who reviews and follows this story.

* * *

><p><strong>CASEY's POV<strong>

My phone was sitting next to me during lunch in case I would get a call. I didn't usually have any but just in case something was wrong and Griffin or Ben needed to talk to me since they were living with me. As if on cue, it buzzed on the table.

"This is Matt. Yeah, I'll be right there."

"Chief, I have to go take care of a problem with Griffin at school. Is it ok if I take care of this, my radio will be on."

"Go take care of it. I'll have Hermann cover you as lieutenant."

"Thanks chief." I went quickly to my truck in direction to Griffin's school."

**Abbey's POV**

I was debating if I should go now or wait after shift before heading out to the Fire Academy but decided now was as good a time as ever.

"Dawson, I have an errand to run, is it ok if I go, I'll keep my radio on.

"Sure, we probably won't get anything eventful."

"Thanks."

It took me about fifteen minutes to reach my destination. This place use to feel like a myth to me but in the past year, it felt like it was the only place that could still the craziness in my brain. In front of me stood the Fire Academy. I opened the front door and walked directly in front of the wall that held all the badges of the fallen firefighters. Surprisingly, in the past year, a great amount of firefighters had gone down on the line of duty and one of the latest was Andy Darden. He had left two young sons and a wife behind. As much as I was hurting at twenty five, I was sorry for these two kids who had lost their father so young. The absence of sound here could do wonders and every time I felt restless or anger started building up, this is the place where I would come. In this moment of silence, I started crying tears that I didn't really see coming. Unfortunately, my moment was interrupted by a familiar voice.

"There is no greater love than to lay ones life down for another. This badge case stands as a memorial for our fallen firefighters and paramedics who gave their lives in service of the citizens of Chicago."

"My dad's badge is there?"

"Yup, it's right there." He pointed at Darden's badge in the case.

"My dad's badge is up there too." I turned around with slightly puffy eyes and offered Matt a smile.

"What happened?" Griffin was extremely curious.

"He tried saving his friend that was a firefighter too and he saved chief Boden. He was a hero, just like your dad."

"I miss him." He started crying and I enveloped him in a hug.

"I do too. Everyday." I squeezed him and Matt patted him on his head.

"It's ok to cry here." Matt offered. "I have." Griffin turned around and hugged Matt at his waist.

"Can we go to the firehouse?" he asked as he pulled away.

"Sure, anything you want." I could see Matt was glad about this request. From what I had heard from Dawson, the Darden kids were having trouble coping, especially Griffin. He was older and could understand more what was happening. He hid his grief under all the anger, I could relate to that. But unfortunately, it was part of the process. We made our way back to the house and finished what little of shift there was left. We walked into the garage together and they went into the equipment room as I went to the common room.

"Where were you?" questioned Mills.

"Same place I'm always on this date." I smiled.

"You ok?"

"Yeah I'm good. I saw Matt there with Griffin Darden. He's a good kid."

"Yeah, it's been hard on him."

"What are your plans for tonight?" Just as he was about to answer, Griffin burst in front of me.

"Abbey, want to come over for supper tonight?" I knew they were living with Matt while their mom was in prison so I was somewhat caught like a deer in headlights.

"Griffin, maybe Abbey already has plans tonight." Matt said.

I recovered rather quickly from my initial shock.

"No I'm free. I'll bring the food."

"No it's ok, I can cover the food." Matt argued.

"It's my week to cook." I smiled. "Do you have a special request?" I asked Griffin.

"Lasagna." He said enthusiastically.

"Lasagna it is." I laughed.

"I'll head to the grocery store after shift and I'll meet you at your place?"

"Yeah that sounds good." He scribbled his address on a piece of paper and requested I give him my phone, which I did. "Here, now you have my cell number if you have any problems getting there."

"Thanks."

There was maybe an hour left to shift and I spent it playing cards with Griffin and Pete. Griffin was kicking our butts. Shift ended as we finished our hand and Griffin had the upper hand once again.

"Ok, shifts over. Let's go get Ben." Matt broke us up. "I should be there by the time you arrive."

"Cool. I'll go get the food. Do you eat bread with that?"

"Not me but the boys do."

"Noted, I'll see you later." I quickly got in my truck and headed to the store.

As promised, he was there when I got to his place. His truck was parked in front of the house. I quickly went up the stairs and knocked.

"Come in, the boys are doing their homework."

I walked past him to the two boys sitting at the dinner table doing their homework in silence.

"Hey boys."

"Hi." They said together without looking up from what they were doing.

"Wow, obedient kids." I chuckled.

"They know that if they don't do their homework there's no activities after supper."

"Nice work uncle Matt." I laughed louder this time removing what I needed from the bag.

"One of your dad's recipe?" he leaned against his counter.

"No, all mine."

"Do you want some wine or beer?"

"Wine please." I started putting the ingredients in a casserole to make the sauce. I took my glass dish out to do the lasagna in. He handed me my glass of wine and pored one for himself.

"So the Fire Academy?"

"Yeah, I go there every month usually when I'm not on shift but today marked one year so I had to go down there."

"Does it do you any good?"

"Not at first but now it does."

"I guess we're all the same."

"Took you a while too huh?"

"Yeah. At first I would tell myself that truck couldn't leave, Andy wasn't on it." He chuckled nervously.

"It's ok, for the longest time, when the front door of our house closed, I would expect my dad to walk through it." I finished draining the pasta. Keeping my fingers busy was good enough to keep my thoughts strait.

I started meticulously piling up the ingredients in the glass casserole. "The boys will be ok."

I started the oven while I finished the dish.

"I'm just happy Dawson was right about Griffin."

I put the lasagna in the oven. "Kids are easy that way. Plus, you're lucky he's only eleven. I can relate to that anger." I had a sudden pensive look.

"I think we all have to go through it."

"That's true, it is part of the process but unfortunately, we don't all deal with it the same way." I drank some more wine. I knew he didn't want to press me for that information but after being at the Fire Academy, I felt like I could tell him. I drummed my fingers against the counter and took my glass of wine and took a sip before resuming my story. "I think it was one of the most, if not darkest period of my life. If I wasn't crying, I was angry at everyone and everything."

"What changed?"

"I took the anger out." He looked at me with more questions than ever.

"The gym?"

"No. I told you how I loved working with my dad on cars. Fixing them was something that was usually giving me peace but one night, it was too much."

I pulled out my phone from my pocket and started looking through the pictures to find what I was looking for. "As of right now, Mills is the only one who knows about this." And I handed him the phone once I found the picture I was looking for.

"You did this?"

"Yes, with my tire wrench."

"Wow!" There wasn't much else to be said about it.

"Yeah, for a long time, I told myself that breaking things wouldn't bring him back, that being angry wouldn't help anyone."

"And did it help?"

On some level it did but Mills helped me out the most, even though he was grieving his own father. He helped pick up the pieces and put them back together." I smiled.

"He's a great friend. You know, he worries about you at the house."

"Yeah I know. But he knows I'm ok now, the reckless me is gone." I took another sip of wine.

"Over huh? And what would you call what happened on the bridge?"

"Me being me. I know everyone was angry but I would do it again if I had to." I took another sip of wine just as the oven dinged.

"Saved by the bell." He smiled.

"Guess so." I smiled back turning around towards the oven. I located the oven mitts rather quickly and pulled the lasagna out. "Ben, Griffin, the food is ready." Matt walked around his counter and pulled some plates out, the rest was already on the table. I filled in the guys three plates before I took the bread out and cut it, putting it in a basket and handing it over to Ben who wanted to help.

"Come sit down and eat." Matt smiled at me while I was fixing my plate.

"Almost done." The more I spent time with Matt, the more the feelings I have about him intensified. I took my plate and sat down with the three boys and just enjoyed myself. We talked about how school was with both Griffin and Ben. Although Griffin had opened up a little since I saw him at the Academy, Ben was much more talkative. He was two years younger than his brother and although I could see the pain in his eyes, his fathers' death didn't affect him on the same level as it did Griffin.

"You guys like the lasagna?" I asked.

"Yeah." Both boys said together.

"Maybe I can teach you guys how to make it some time." I took a sip of my wine.

"That could be fun." Matt said. "Abbey is a great cook." It made me blush a light shade of red.

"You're exaggerating." Both boys were already giggling at our banter. It didn't take long before everyone was done with their plates. I quickly got up and started collecting the dirty dishes.

"What do you think you're doing?

"Isn't it obvious?" I gave him a questioning look.

"Yes but you didn't come here to cook AND clean." He emphasized.

"No, but I figured you could use a break from taking care of EVERYTHING. You know with two boys running around."

"It's not that bad, they're good kids."

"Still. I'll make you a deal. You go check on the boys while I start doing the dishes and IF you're lucky and I'm not done with these, you can help dry them." I smiled knowing he would never be back before I was done.

Casey raised his arms in surrender. "You have yourself a deal." He smiled back. I chuckled as he turned around to check on the boys. I managed to find some plastic containers to store the rest of the lasagna. I figured it could make good lunches for the boys and placed them in the fridge and attacked the dirty dishes. I was concentrated on my task getting it done fast. I put everything in the dish rack and proceeded in drying them one by one. I placed everything on the counter and started trying to put them back in their respective place in the cupboards. I managed to put my things back in the bag just as Matt returned to the kitchen.

"Really?"

"I told you I would be done by the time you got back. I've always told you I was a woman of my word." I smiled.

"I should never doubt it again. You've proved me wrong three times already. Another glass?" he offered.

"Last one, if I want to be in any condition to drive tonight." We made our way to the living room and sat on the couch.

**CASey's POV**

I poured her a last glass of wine and took a beer for myself before heading to the living room. There was music coming from the stereo in the corner of the room. I was just loud enough to not disrupt a discussion between people. She sat on the couch and brought one leg up against herself while the other sat crossed leg on the couch. She was wearing an army green loose fitting t-shirt, style that she seemed to prefer with a pair of jeans. Her hair was up in the same bun that she sported every day on shift. She had been around the house for almost a month now and as I got to know her, Mills initial description of her was dead on. She was always smiling or laughing except for that very first day and earlier today at the Academy. She was very passionate about everything she did and you could see it in the way she worked on the ambo that she was meant to do just that. She was effortlessly beautiful without a stitch of make-up on, just the way I think all girls should be.

"So, how were your exams?"

She took a sip of wine, I could tell she was a little bit nervous. "I think I did ok." I think she was trying to downplay it just to be on the safe side.

"So when do you find out if you passed?"

"Well they're supposed to review our exams and go through the simulation notes tomorrow so I think I should get my results next week."

"And what about until then? What do you do now?"

"Well Boden told me that they accepted my request to stay at 51 until I get a new house assigned to me. Not that I want to leave 51 but there isn't any spot opened there so I don't really have any choice than to go somewhere else."

"I'm sure he'll do everything in his power to get you in a good house." I took a pull of my beer.

"51 has always been my family and even more now that I've been there as my own person, it will be sad to leave."

"We were lucky to have you." I would be sad to see her leave, she had become a good friend.

"Thanks."

"Do you have any preferences for a house?"

"Yes but I can't have it so no, anywhere they put me is fine just as long as it's not at the other side of Chicago."

"I guess we'll find out soon enough. Do you have any post graduation party plans?"

"Nothing no, just another day in the life of me." She took another sip of wine. I'd have to talk to Mills about that. I could sense that she was trying to lessen the importance of that day, probably due to the fact that her father was no longer there to celebrate it with her. I looked at my watch to make sure the boys weren't going to bed too late.

"It's time for the guys bed time, I'll be right back." I finished my beer and went up the stairs to the spare bedroom. Both boys were there, talking with their heads put together.

"What are you guys up to?" I eyed them suspiciously.

"Is Abbey your girlfriend?" Ben asked.

I was slightly taken aback by his question but recovered quickly. "No, she's just a really good friend." I sat down on the chair next to the bed. "Time for bed boys."

"I think you should ask her out." He added.

"Stop it Ben, I told you not to ask him about that." Griffin protested.

"Is that so." I questioned Ben playing into his game.

"Yeah, she's really pretty and she cooks great." He looked like a hopeful boy.

"Ok that's enough you two." I chuckled. "It's time for bed, are your teeth brushed?"

"Yes." They both said together.

"Alright then I'll see you in the morning."

"Ok, say good night to Abbey for us." Ben requested.

"Will do. Good night boys."

"Good night." They said together again. I turned around and turned off the light before going back down the stairs.

**Abbey's POV**

As Matt went up the stairs, I finished the last bit of wine in my glass and set it on the table in the living room. This had been a very nice evening but it wasn't helping the feelings I was starting to develop for him. Even on the first day, just the pull of those blue eyes had attracted me but I figured that a nice, good-looking guy like him was already taken. Then the nice didn't go away and I found out there was no one in his life but I pushed that all away thinking that he would never go for a girl like me. I was pulled out of my thoughts by footsteps coming down the stairs.

"The boys are off to bed, they say good night."

"That's sweet. I was thinking I had to go too." I smiled getting up from the couch

"Already? Were off tomorrow." He tried hopefully.

"Correction, you're off tomorrow. I promised my mom I'd help open the diner with her so Mills can take an extra day off. He's been working like crazy both at the house and at the diner on top of all his squad classes. I know he has one final test to study for, and from how he's been talking about it, it's really hard."

"That's really nice of you."

"Best friend duties." I shrugged.

"Most important ones." He said as I turned around towards the door.

"Thanks again for the wine and the food." I smiled putting my shoes on.

"You're welcome for the wine but you did all the food so thanks. I know the boys liked it, they don't usually eat two plates."

"That's what you get with two growing tweens." I smiled. "I'll see you on shift on Monday."

"Yeah, drive safe and good night."

"Will do. Good night." I went down the steps and I could feel his eyes on me until I was safely in my car before I saw him close the door. I drove back to my house completely deep in thought. I didn't even notice the road back and when I got in the house, Mills was sitting at the table with his head in the books.

"Hey how was supper?" He turned around at the sound of the door.

"It was fun, the boys are great."

"That's nice. Thanks again for tomorrow, I really need to pass this exam so I can make squad."

"It's my pleasure. I'll see you tomorrow, I'm going to go to bed so I wont be a complete mess tomorrow at the diner. Have fun with those books."

"Thanks a bunch." He laughed as I made my way up the stairs. I did my nightly routine, set my alarm and crashed from exhaustion.

* * *

><p>an: I hope you liked this chapter and I always appreciate the reviews.


	6. The diner

Disclaimer: I don't anything except my imagination.

Thanks everyone for the reviews and the follows. This is going to be my last update before the new year because of all the parties and such. I hope everyone has a Merry Christmas and Happy New Year. I wish all of you the best for 2015.

* * *

><p><strong>Abbey's POV<strong>

My alarm clock started buzzing and I looked up at the flashing red digits that read 4:30. I grunted and got up to take a shower. I dressed in jeans and the diner t-shirt. I put mascara and brushed my teeth before putting gloss for effect and I quietly ran down the stairs and in a pair of sneakers before grabbing my bag by the door and I was off to meet up with my mom.

"Morning mom." I screamed from the back door.

"In here sweetie." She was in the kitchen.

"Is that pancakes I smell?" I closed my eyes taking in the delicious aroma of my mother's pancakes.

"Yeah, have a seat it's ready.

"Thanks mom, it's been forever." She placed a plate in front of me as I sat on a stool at the counter. I wanted to eat slowly but I knew we had work to do before customers arrived. I made quick of making the pancakes disappear under my mom's watchful eye before muttering a thank you with my mouth still full. We then proceeded in doing the prep work so the cooks could be ready to work. It was usually a quiet time between my mother and I so the tradition was kept this morning as well. Bill and Grace were next to come in. He slowly started cooking the bacon while Grace and I proceeded in bringing all the chairs down and cleaning the tables. Time flew by and when I dared to look at my watch it was already six so I went and opened the doors. For the next hour, our regular early birds came in so there was stillness in the restaurant you could only find between six and seven. Then the normal customers started coming in. Grace and I each had a section to serve but until there were people in mine, I was serving at the counter. I started a new pot of coffee without flinching and my mom came next to me and chatted a bit while we had a chance.

"How was diner with Lieutenant Casey last night?"

I turned an extra shade of red that didn't go unnoticed to her. "I'm going to kill him." I seared.

"Hey there he did nothing wrong, I was calling to see if you'd join me for diner and he just told me where you were."

"It was a friendly diner is all. The Darden boys were there." I avoided looking at her because she could look right through me.

"You wish it was more don't you?"

"Damn it." I thought. She always knew everything about me. "Maybe, but nothing can happen." I looked at her this time.

"Why not, I'm sure he's a great guy."

"He is mom but he's lieutenant and nice and gorgeous." I whispered that last part. "And well I'm me."

"And you're nice and gorgeous." She smiled at me. "He'd be lucky to have you."

"Just drop it please?" I begged still feeling my cheeks red and heat radiating in my chest. I raised my head just in time to hear the bell ding as new customers came in and I felt the degrees in my face go higher because there he was, walking through the doors with the two boys. He was wearing black jeans and that navy blue with the lighter blue button sleeve I always thought he looked especially good in. He had two buttons undone with his sleeves up to his elbows and flashed that hundred watt smile that always seemed to reach his eyes.

"What are you guys doing here?" I felt myself stutter but either he didn't notice it or chose to ignore it.

"These two knuckleheads wanted to see you again." All three sat at the counter.

"Mom you remember." She must have felt me waver because she finished my sentence.

"Lieutenant Casey, it's good to see you again."

"Nice to see you too Mrs. Reed."

"Coffee?" I raised the coffee jug.

"Yes please." He smiled as I poured it. I put it away and went in front of the boys.

"Hey guys, what do you feel like having this morning?" I leaned on the counter to be at eye level with them. I could hear my mother and Matt talk next to me but I ignored them as much as I could.

"Banana and chocolate pancakes." They said simultaneously, which made me laugh.

"Coming right up." I smiled at them before turning around and make the food myself. I had overheard my mom ask what Matt wanted to I did all three meals. I poured the batter that was next to the heating plaque into two big circles and proceeded in making the eggs and bacon as well as dropping two toasts in the toaster. I really loved cooking and this was an easy order. I put the two pancakes in two plates and served Matt his meal. I don't think he was expecting me to give him his plate since he hadn't directly ordered what he wanted.

"Wow, that's some good hearing."

"Thanks, enjoy." I smiled at him and went back to the boys before their food would become cold. "Are you guys really hungry?" They both nodded. I took two bananas and quickly cut half of one on each. Then I took chocolate syrup and poured a generous amount on both. I rolled them up and put the other half of the second banana on top of the pancakes before putting more chocolate under the watchful eyes of both Darden siblings. "And to top it all, you guys like whip cream?" They were so attentive that they just gave me a nod and I looked at Matt with a smile as he chuckled. I put a big swirl of whip cream on top and pushed it in their direction.

"House special." I winked at them.

"Thank you." They both looked up at me and smiled before digging in. I watched them for a few minutes before I had to take care of customers that were seated in my section. I poured them some coffee and took their order. I put the order in with Bill and waited for it next to Casey.

"I didn't know you were so versatile." He turned his stool and leaned on the counter.

"This is where I had my very first job. I've been working here since I was sixteen, my mom taught me a lot about hard work and ethics."

"She taught you well."

"Want to see a trick?" Bill just placed all four plates on the counter. He just smiled so I stacked three plates in my left hand and took the last one in my right. "I can even do this." I chuckled before heading over to the table. By the time I got back, all three plates were empty.

"I won't ask if any of it was good." I laughed.

"The best." Ben exclaimed dramatically to which Matt laughed out loud.

"Leave it to Ben to scream the truth. Food was great, thanks."

"It was my pleasure." My section was pretty quiet so I managed to hang out with Matt and the boys a while longer.

"Ok guy, it's time to leave, Abbey needs to work. We've taken enough of her time." They both put their jacket on. "How much for the breakfast?"

"It's on the house." I didn't need mom's approval to make such a decision because it was a regular custom with the firehouse.

"No really, how much?"

"I'm not telling. Like you said, I have to get back to work. I'll see you day after tomorrow. Bye guys."

"Bye they said together."

"This isn't over."

"Sure it is Lieutenant." I walked away taking care of my three new tables. I saw him wave in my direction and thank my mom before leaving with the two boys.

"He left this for you." She pointed in the direction of the money on the counter.

"You can put it in the 51 jar mom." I took a new round of plates for another table.

I kept waiting tables until it started to die down around ten so I sat in the corner booth at the end of the restaurant and dialled up Mills at home.

"Hey Pete, how's studying?" He told me he was nose deep in it. "Want me to bring you lunch after my shift?" He ordered what he wanted to I told him I'd have it with me when I got home before hanging up. Grace managed to escape from the few remaining customers she had to come sit with me a few minutes.

"Who's that hot guy you were talking with earlier? Those boys his kids?"

"That hot guy as you call him is the Lieutenant on truck at firehouse 51 and no those two boys are not his, he's taking care of them for a while though."

"You should totally have that." She giggled.

"I'm not having anything and it's not that simple. We work in the same house."

"Not for long. You told me you were waiting for your results and your new assignment." Grace was a good friend of mine but sometimes her mouth ran just too much.

"It just wouldn't work. Drop it please."

"Fine, be in denial." She got up and went to finish up the three tables she had left. It took about two seconds before my mom came to sit opposite me at the table.

"He's a really nice guy, I like him." She smiled at me.

"Mom, please don't start, you're not helping." I sighed. She patted my hand and just left. She and I had become closer since my dad's death and as much as she could see right through me, she knew when to back away. I quickly got up and started cleaning up my section before the lunch rush started. I had time to eat half a sandwich before people started coming in around eleven thirty. It was a very busy lunch and I waited one table after the next and I was thankful when it died down around one. I counted my things and put half of my tips in a jar that read 51. I had started putting half of my tips in there ever since I had the first problem with the stove. Plus I figured since we didn't have funding and the guys needed to eat then I had to get that thing fixed. No one knew about the jar except for Mills and I, as well as both our mother's. I washed my hands and didn't waste time doing Mills's lunch before leaving.

"I'll see you tomorrow for lunch mom."

"Don't be late, we're having your favourite."

"I can't wait, bye." She waved at me and I was out the door. I got home and Mills was waiting impatiently at the diner table.

"Sorry I'm late." I quickly put the bag down in front of him.

"I've been starving for an hour, waiting for this food. Thank you."

"You're welcome. It was made with love." I teased.

"How was shift?"

"We had some visit beginning of shift and then it got crazy busy, that's why I got here so late."

"Who came by?" He shoved the huge sandwich in his mouth and took a bite.

"Casey and the Darden boys." I sat down with a glass of OJ.

"Ooouuuuhhhh." He hollered.

"Mills, don't you start it too." I swear him and my mom were the same; I didn't need to say anything out loud for them to see right through me.

"What, I know you have a thing for him. Plus I know he's a really nice guy AND that he's available."

"I know all of that too but I will not embarrass myself if he doesn't have feelings for me."

"I never said you had to throw yourself at him if that's what you mean. And by the way; what do you mean by not me too? Who has told you about this?"

"My mom and Grace." I sighed

"Grace?"

"Yeah. In her words: I should totally have that." I made air quotes making him laugh.

"Yeah, trust her to have no filter."

"Ok that is enough about me. Are you ready for tomorrow?"

"As ready as I'll ever be I suppose."

"You're a great firefighter Mills, squad will be lucky to have you"

"I just wished we could be in the same house though."

"Trust me, there's no where else I'd rather be but it's just bad timing."

"Yeah I know. What are your plans for tonight?"

"No plans, I'm all your if you want." I smiled finishing my glass of orange juice.

"Ok so I was thinking, since tomorrow is it, we could have supper and catch a movie after. Oh and you need to go take a nap." My eyes were closing by themselves at this point.

"Yeah, I think that's a good idea. Unless you want me falling asleep at the movies."

"That's not the plan no."

"Thought so, see you in a couple of hours." I dragged my body up to my room and just threw myself on the bed. Just as I put my phone on the nightstand, there was a ding signalling I had a text. I quickly looked at it, it was from Matt. **_Thanks again for breakfast, I owe you one_**. I quickly replied. **_We'll see about that. Nap time, later_**. I put it back on the table and I was out.

**CASEY's POV**

I texted a thank you to Abbey again for the breakfast and when she replied it was naptime, I took it as the perfect opportunity to ring Mills and ask him to meet me so we could plan something for her as a graduation party. It only took two rings before he picked up.

"Hey Mills, It's Casey. If you're not busy, do you mind meeting me at the diner around the corner from the firehouse?" He replied that he'd be there in five before I hung up and headed to my car. I went in and he was already sitting at a table with food in front of him.

"Hey thanks for meeting me here."

"No problem what's up Casey?"

"Ok well yesterday when Abbey was at my place, I asked her if she had something planned as a post graduation party and she said she didn't have any. I thought maybe we could do something for her."

Mills seemed to eye me suspiciously before he answered. "Yeah, she says she doesn't want one. Says that graduation at the academy will be enough. I think she's trying to avoid the celebration on the account of our last year."

"That's what I figured but I think that she deserves to have something like that done for her. I'm sure everyone at 51 would agree."

The suspicious look came again but this time he sighed. "Ok, she's going to kill me if she finds out about this." I wasn't sure what to make of this statement. "Do you have a thing for her?" I wasn't expecting that question coming from Mills. I wasn't sure what I was feeling for her. All I knew is that I wanted to get to know her better. I tried to put some thought in my answer.

"I don't know what it is I feel for her to be quite honest. She's a great girl with a great heart that I would love to get to know better."

"Ok. So I'm in the obligation to give you the big brother speech because she's my best friend and I don't want her to get hurt. Don't lead her on Casey. Her heart isn't healed completely and I don't know if it could stand it if it got broken again."

"I get that and it's the last thing I would want. I think she's come a long way since she first got to the house."

"That she has. So, with that being said, what did you have in mind?"

"I thought that maybe we could have a bbq or something with her friends and everyone from the house after she's done at the academy, nothing too flashy. I don't think that's her thing."

"That your right. I think that would be a great idea but where do we do this? I mean we can't do it at our house, maybe we can do it at our mom's."

"Ask them and if they can't I don't mind doing it at my house. That's not a problem."

"Ok I'll talk to them now and keep you posted tomorrow. I got to get back before she wakes up, I told her we'd go for supper and a movie." He got up and left.

"See you." I got up as well and headed home. During the whole drive back I thought about what Mills had said. She had a big heart and didn't deserve to have it broken. I didn't want to lead her on but I couldn't deny that there was an attraction, especially after yesterday and this morning. I tried to clear my mind when I got home so the boys wouldn't think I was a complete weirdo. I just hoped things wouldn't get awkward during next shift, knowing what I suspected. There was still a whole day for me to think about that.

**Abbey's POV**

I woke up a few hours later and quickly washed my face. I changed into something more casual since I had fallen asleep in my work clothes. Cropped shorts and a camisole with flip-flops would do it; it was really hot outside. As usual, I made a bun over my head so it wouldn't get sticky on my neck and I headed downstairs where I found Mills cleaning up a bit.

"Hey, I was thinking. Maybe we could try that new restaurant on main, sit on the terrace and grab a beer with supper before heading out to the movies. What do you think?"

"Yeah that's good. I figure a beer wont hurt anyone. Are you ready to go?"

"Yup, let's get out of here." We headed out with Mills car and the drive to the restaurant was short. We ate talking about the next few days since we were supposed to get our final grades and placement in the coming week. Then we went to the movie theatre and decided on a cheesy comedy. Part of the movie was spent laughing out loud and throwing pop-corn at each other. I'm not sure that whoever was picking up after this would be too happy about it but I couldn't stop to think about that as we giggled our way out of the room. We drove back home and went to bed early so Peter could be ready for his final exam tomorrow.

* * *

><p>an: So next chapter will be mainly Mills and Abbey waiting to get their results. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and i'll see you next year with new stuff.


	7. Waiting

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my imagination

A/n O.K. This Chapter is a little left field. I know some of the things I wrote in here would probably never happen in A firehouse but I'm writing this story so that's what I felt like writing ㈳6 hope you like it. Thanks again for all the reviews and the follows.

* * *

><p><strong>MILLS POV<strong>

The next morning came around faster than I would have wanted. I quickly took a shower and went down to grab some breakfast. As I had done a few days before, Abbey was already in the kitchen, still in her pj's, making my breakfast. She pushed a cup of coffee in front of me.

"Drink up, I'm almost done. You nervous?"

"A little but it'll pass. What are you up to today?"

"Lunch at moms, we're having chili." She smiled.

"I'm so jealous." I grunted.

"Swing by after you're done, I'll keep you some."

"I love you thanks."

"Anything for my new favourite squad member." She smiled again.

"Don't jinx it." She put the plate in front of me and I started to chow down."

"I'm not jinxing anything, I know you'll kick ass."

"Thanks again." I finished my plate and got up ready to put it in the dishwasher.

"Leave it, I'll take care of it. Just go do your thing."

"Ok I'll see you later at our moms." I kissed her on the cheek and quickly went out the door.

**Abbey's POV**

After Mills had gone, I put his dishes in the washer and looked at the clock. It read 7:45. Perfect, I could catch some more sleep before going to moms. I went upstairs, crashed in my bed and slept the best 2 hours I had in a long while. I woke up with the sun poking through my curtains and stretched out. I was happy to have gotten a few extra hours of sleep. It had been hard in the past few weeks to have real quality sleep. I jumped in the shower and washed quickly since I had promised not to be late. The breeze coming through my window indicated it was a colder day than yesterday so I opted for a pair of jeans and a black v-neck t-shirt. I put on some loafers and let my hair hang loose. It was usually always in a bun but since it was Sunday and that I had the whole day without a care in the world, that's what I opted for. I slowly made my way to my moms house but I got there, there was an extra car in the lot.

I walk right in. "I'm here." I shout taking my jacket off and putting it away in the closet. I remove my shoes just as my mom screams back.

"We're in the kitchen." I walked directly through the living room and into the kitchen. That's when I found out who were the guests. It was Christopher and Cindy.

"Hey guys." I smiled and hugged them. "Where are the kids?" They hardly ever went anywhere without them.

"In the yard." Cindy pointed.

"Don't mind if I do." I went directly for the back door and closed it behind me.

"LEE HENRY HERRMANN!" I shouted with a smile on the face. The older of the five quickly turned around and ran towards me. Herrmann had raised good kids.

**CHRISTOPHER's POV**

Abbey had come a long way since her first day at 51. I would be sad to see her go but unlike the rest of them, I was close to her family and would get the joy of seeing her more.

"How is she doing at the house?" I had a feeling that Michelle had waited a long time to ask that question.

"She's doing great actually."

"Don't lie to me Christopher. I'm counting on you to tell me the truth."

"No lies, she's a great EMT and I know everyone will be sad to see her go. Plus, we haven't eaten that well in a long time with her and Pete in the kitchen."

"I know she likes it there too, She always has. She never spoke about it with me but how was her first shift?"

"She tried for a while to stay strong and keep it in but when she made it to her locker she broke down." Michelle looked at me a bit confused. "Wallace gave her Frank's locker. Poor thing couldn't keep it in." I was sad just thinking about it again.

"I was scared something like that would happen. Anything else major?"

"No, the rest went well. She's in good hands at 51."

" I know Chris but I'll always worry. She's my baby girl and she's all I got left." I went over her and hugged her. As we pulled apart, the comotion could be heard from the back door. All five of my kids were coming in practically screaming and Luke was drapped over Abbey's shoulder.

"Put a sock in it kids or I'll do it for you." In Threatened the whole bunch. A house wan't a war zone especially at someone else's house. Abbey stopped dead in her tracks and put Luke on the floor.

"Yes sir, sorry." She didn't seem to want me angry.

"Thanks. Chow time everyone, have a seat." I called as Michelle pulled the chili from the oven and placed it in the middle of the table. She served the first serving as per usual and if we wanted some more we had to grab it ourselves. We talked about everything and anything while we ate until the doorbell rang about thirty minutes later. Abbey got up and came back with Mills.

"How did it go?" I asked as Mills sat down and Abbey fixed him a plate.

"Good I think. I guess we have to wait until next week for our results." He took a bite and offered his fist to Abbey who put hers against his in reply.

"I'm sure we're looking at a future Squad member right there." We spoke for maybe another hour before we had to leave to get our youngest ones in bed for a nap.

"Thank you for lunch Michelle." Cindy pulled into a hug.

"Anytime Cindy. Call me if you ever need anything."

"Same for you, you're family."

"So are you." And with that we left the three to themselves for the rest of the day.

**Abbey's POV**

Monday rolled around with not much as a word from HQ and the nerves came rolling in like a barrel. I did the shift with my head in the game as much as it let me and I hated not being there one hundred percent. Tuesday came fast enough and by lunchtime, I had received nothing. I was starting to get annoyed and a bit jumpy with everyone, especially since Mills had received his class grades a few hours before. Then it happened.

"Abbey." Boden's voice echoed in the break room. I raised my head to find him with a white envelop in hand. "This came in for you." As I raised myself off the chair, I felt three pair of eyes follow me. I took the envelop with a slight shake to my hand.

"Thanks chief." I left the room and headed for the couch that was sitting in the sleeping area. I sat down and raised my knees to my chin. I help the envelop in my hand while twirling it, afraid to open it.

"It's not going to open itself you know!" I snapped out of it to find Mills, Dawson and Casey in the doorframe.

"I'm scared of what I'll find in there." I replied sheepishly as Mills took a seat next to me.

"It'll say you passed." Dawson replied. "You're a great paramedic." I stood up to pace.

"Open it." I shoved it in Mills' hands and I resumed my pacing while starting to bite my nails. At this point, even Casey had made his way farther in the room to find out what was written on the letter. The sound of Pete opening the envelop felt so loud in my ears. He unfolded and read.

"Dear Ms. Mitchell, we are please to inform you that you have passed your EMT program at the top of your class." Peter finished smiling and getting up to hug me.

"I knew you'd kick their ASSES." He pulled away and we fist bumped. I couldn't contain my smile. Dawson was next in congratulating me.

"Great job Candidate, officially."

"Thanks Dawson, you were a great help." I smiled.

Then came Casey next. He hugged me and kept me there a bit longer than I would have expected. "I knew you could do it." He smiled that smile that almost made my knees buckle.

"Thank you Lieutenant." I smiled back.

"Mills?" I turned around to face him. "Does it say anything in there about my assignment?" my hands started to get moist again. I saw his eyes go over the letter again.

"Nope, just that you passed, maybe the assignments come in later?" he directed his question towards Dawson.

"Unless it has changed since the time I passed, it should be in there."

"That's weird. I'll try to find something out during shift." I conceded.

"Come on, let's go tell the rest of the house." Casey said smiling. His smile was contagious because mine came back at the sight of his. All four of us walked back to the break room where we were greeted by curious glances.

"I'd like to present you the new EMT certified candidate, who passed at the top of her class." Mills shouted with his hands on my shoulders. The house erupted in cheers and everyone came to congratulate me on making top of my class.

"We need to celebrate this at Molly's." Exclaimed Herrmann. "Two for one for everyone at 51." He said. And he was the last to hug me. "Good job kid. I knew you could do it." I smiled as he put his hand on my cheek. His actions spoke louder than words.

"Thank you Christopher." Tears had started to well up and he wiped them away and winked at me before hugging me again. The rest of shift was quite busy with at least 3 calls. After the last call, I stayed behind to restock the ambo.

**MILLS**

I saw Abbey stay behind to restock the ambo and used it as my opportunity to speak with Casey about Her graduation party. After Herrmann's announcement, I thought we could do it at Molly's tonight.

"I just got an idea." I leaned down in front of Casey so no one could hear me.

"Does it involve Molly's tonight?"

"Yeah." I stood straight and headed to the sleeping area before I heard Casey call Herrmann to his office. All three fitted in the somewhat small space.

"Ok so Herrmann just gave me an idea for a party." I said as I finished closing the blinds.

"We could close Molly's for the night for a special occasion, I'm sure Dawson and Otis will agree." Christopher had gotten my drift.

"That would be perfect since we're off tomorrow." Matt added.

"Great, I'll swing by after shift to help set up." And then there was a knock on the door. Matt opened it to reveal Gabby.

"Chief wants us in the briefing room before the shift ends."

"On our way." He closed the door and we all looked at each other in agreement before heading out. Everyone was already sitting in the briefing room when we got there. I took my usual spot next to Abbey, waiting for chief Boden to start his speech.

**BODEN POV**

As soon as we finished congratulating Abbey and Herrmann had made his announcement, I retired to my office to wait for a very important phone call. If everything went as I hoped, we would keep the whole family together. The call came in between two of our calls and I decided that our final briefing of the day would be a great time to tell everyone and give extra reason to celebrate. For fear of having bad news, I hadn't informed even my lieutenants and PIC. I walked in just as Mills took his seat next to Abbey.

"Okay everyone, settle down. I have a few announcements to make before we go grab some sleep before going to celebrate at Molly's tonight. First of all, I'd like to congratulate Peter Mills and Abbey Mitchell again for passing their classes. And now for the good stuff." I smiled I couldn't contain my joy anymore and everyone had their eyes on me. "I just got the official word today that an additional squad spot was given today at 51 and that spot will be filled by our very own Mills." I saw him fist bump with Abbey because he was happy, both of them smiling.

"Also, there is a reason why Abbey hasn't received her assignment today as per protocol. The state has approved an additional Ambo to 51 and the spot will go to Abbey starting next shift." Pete was hugging her now and everyone in 51 cheered. "Now let's get out of here to get some much needed rest. We had another great shift today everyone."

**Abbey's POV**

I couldn't believe my ears at first. I had a moment of hesitation before jumping in Mills' arms. I couldn't believe that my new assignment was at 51. This place always felt like home and now it will be for good.

"Congrats candidate." Pete laughed. We fist bumped again. We were staying together at 51 and I couldn't be happier. I wondered if Gabby, Matt and Kelly knew about all of this and had managed to keep it a secret. I didn't dwell on that though. Everyone got up and congratulated us on our new positions before we all went to change and go home. All three were summoned to Boden's office as we all got up.

**DAWSON's POV**

"Did one of you know about any of this?" Matt, Kelly and I walked into chief's office and took a seat as they both nodded their ignorance.

"I wanted to talk to all three of you before you headed out. I'm sorry I kept this from all three of you but I didn't want to get anyone's hopes up."

"Since when have you been planning this chief?" I asked in disbelief.

"When Abbey started here as an intern."

"You didn't even know that she would pass." Kelly added even though we all knew she would pass her classes, she was meant to do this.

"If she was anything like her father, I was sure she would be the best in her class and she was." He smiled.

"So how do we do this chief?" I didn't know what a second ambo would mean for the paramedic dynamic.

"We will have a second PIC assigned to us for next shift and I trust you to work it out with him or her like I know you're capable of."

"Thanks chief."

"And what about Mills?" Kelly questioned.

"He will be transferred to squad starting next shift which means there will be a new spot opened on truck for either a new candidate or a transfer when one is assigned to us.

Matt just nodded his head at the announcement, he didn't have anything else to add but I knew that getting another one pulled from truck to go to squad was starting to annoy him.

All three of us were standing to leave when chief asked Casey to stay a bit longer. Kelly and I walked out to go change up and Casey sat back down.

**CASEY's POV**

"Talk to me Casey."

"I have nothing to add chief." Which was true but I didn't necessarily need to share my annoyance with everyone about having another one pulled from truck to head over to squad.

"Look, I know that it must be frustrating to have yet another of your candidates switch to squad but I promise after this we will have a full house."

"I'm not going to lie, there is some frustration but like I said, I don't have anything to add chief. I will keep doing my job the same way as I've always done it."

"It's all I'm asking." Boden smiled knowing he could always depend on me to keep a level head.

"I'm going to head out, got some celebration party to plan at Molly's. I'll see you there chief." I got up and walked out the door and off to the locker room. I was the last one there and quickly changed before heading to Molly's to plan everything with Herrmann and Mills.

**Abbey's POV**

I quickly jumped in my truck to go deliver the good newS to my mother. As soon as I got there, I jumped out, rang the doorbell and let myself in.

"Mom?" I screamed throughout the house. It had been like this since we were kids and I knew Ingrid didn't mind and I knew she wasn't there at the moment.

"In the back." I heard screaming from beyond the kitchen. "Hey there sweetie. How was shift?" She was in the garden with her gloves on.

"You are looking at the new EMT certified, top of her class and new paramedic at 51." I squealed and my mother's decibels mirrored my own. She got up and practically flew up the stairs and engulfed me in a big muddy hug.

"I knew you would do it, I'm so proud of you." She held me at arms length now. "And I know your father would be proud of you too." She smiled and instantly tears started to form in my eyes.

I nodded my head because I couldn't trust my voice. She removed one glove and wiped the tears away.

"You should go out and celebrate with your friends."

"That's the plan, we're all going to Molly's for the evening."

"Then you should go get some sleep."

"That's where I'm going but I wanted to tell you the good news first." I smiled.

"I'm happy you're staying at 51 and have a great time tonight with your friends."

"Thank you mom." I kissed her cheek and left to get a few hours of sleep. I drove home and quickly removed my pants when I got to my room; I was exhausted. I slipped into the blankets and fell asleep right after I set my alarm for seven so I could get ready, I didn't know what time we were meeting at Molly's.

**MILLS**

As soon as I got out of 51, I headed to the first staples to get a banner done so we could hang it at Molly's. The guy put it in en envelop without me seeing what was on it. My next stop was the diner so I could tell my mom I wasn't going to be candidate anymore and that I had a new position. I pushed through the door to find half an empty diner right before supper. Mom was behind the counter cleaning it and as soon as she saw me she smiled.

"Hey baby."

"Hey mom, you'll never guess what just happened today." I sat on a stool.

"Don't make me wait then."

"I just made squad today, and I'm staying at 51 because they opened an extra spot so I could stay there.

"That's wonderful." She smiled again but I knew she needed to tell me. "But you need to promise me that you'll be careful."

"I promise mom. And wait, that's not the only good news today."

"Still more news, this is a big day."

"Yeah, Abbey passer her EMT certification AND she's top of her class." I smiled wider.

"She must be very happy. Where is she being assigned?"

"She's staying at 51, we're getting a second ambo and a second PIC I guess."

"That's really great, that way you guys are staying together."

"Yeah, we're doing a semi surprise for her at Molly's tonight. I'm going to go help set up before going to get a few hours of sleep." I'll see you tomorrow mom.

"Have fun tonight and congratulate her for me."

"Will do. I love you," I kissed her cheek across the counter and headed back out the door.

I drove the ten minutes to Molly's as soon as I Left the diner and when I went through the door to find Dawson, Herrmann and Casey sitting at the bar.

"I got the sign. So what's the plan?"

"I'll text you when everyone is here, I told everyone to be there around eight, eight thirty so you could be here around nine how does that sound?" asked Dawson.

"That sounds great. I'll go get a few hours of sleep before the party starts. You guys need help to hang this up?"

"No, we're good. You go get some sleep kid." Herrmann practically pushed me out the door. The two guys finished their beer and then I left. I came home to a dark house and figured Abbey was already sleeping. I set my alarm as well for seven thirty so I could get ready and quickly fell sleep.

**MATT's POV**

As soon as we left Molly's, I went back to my house to get a few hours of sleep. I crashed on my bed fully dressed and I fell asleep right after I set my alarm. The buzzing sound became annoying after a few minutes and I decided to get up. It was seven, which gave me more than enough time to get ready. I stripped and walked into my shower. I leaned on my hand against the shower wall and let the warm water cascade down my body. Thoughts of Abbey were swirling in my mind and I couldn't keep them away. I had kept her in my embrace longer than the others when we found out she had passed her class. She felt good there and I felt myself wanting to keep her there. And when she looked in my eyes after, hers said everything without having her utter a single word. I had to find the courage tonight to tell her how I felt otherwise I'd never be able to. I quickly washed and changed. I put on jeans and a red button down shirt. I did my hair and rolled up the sleeves before taking a beer from the fridge so I could relax a bit. I kept thinking about her for the whole time I was in my living room watching random tv before leaving at eight for Molly's.

* * *

><p>An: next up is the celebration at Molly's and feelings being admitted. Thanks for reviewing, it's always apreciated


	8. Celebration

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my imagination.

A/n Thanks to everyone who reviews and follows, it's really apreciated.

* * *

><p><strong>AbbeY's POV<strong>

I woke up to the music of my phone and quickly headed in the shower. I put some black skinny jeans with my grey platform booties. I decided on a indigo blue sleeveless top with leather padding on the shoulders. I curled up my hair and let them fall on my shoulders, thing I only did on special occasions. I did a smoky eye make-up and applied lip-gloss before heading down to the kitchen and waiting for Mills to be done. I didn't have to wait very long before he came down the stairs.

"I thought we could eat a little something before going out."

"That would be wise if we don't want to be drunk off our asses fast."

"What do you want?"

"That turkey sandwich you made the other day." He smiled.

"Done." I did our two sandwiches really quick because I didn't know when we were leaving. Just as I was done picking up the plates, Mills phone vibrated.

"Oh crap look at the time, we got to get moving."

"I'm ready, let's go." I grabbed my jacket and we were out the door. We had decided on taking Mill's car. If need be, we'd leave it at Molly's and grab a cab back. We drove the short distance making jokes. Mills walked in first and as I stepped foot in the thresh-hold, I heard it before I saw everyone.

"SURPRISE" everyone screamed. I smiled as tears started to well but when I saw the sign, I saw it wasn't just for me. Mills name was up there next to mine.

"Looks like this isn't just for me." I nudged him in the ribs pointing at the sign.

"That I didn't know." He chuckled.

"You knew about this?" I slapped his arm.

"Yup." He put his hands on my shoulders from behind. "This is your party, enough about me. Let's go have fun." He pushed me further in the room. Everyone was quick at congratulating me again. Herrmann was the first to offer the hard liquor. Most of us were gathered around a table and he just placed the tequila shots in front of us.

"To Abbey." He smiled at me.

"To Abbey." Everyone else said and we downed their shot.

"Thanks guys."

**MATT's POV**

As soon as they were both through the door, it was her that got my attention. She was dressed up for the first time since I met her. She was wearing form fitting black jeans and an indigo top that cling to her in all the right places. The tears that were forming in her eyes didn't sit well with me but the surprise that was written all over her face was worth it.

"Beautiful isn't she?" I was startled by Shay's voice in my ear. I felt my face blush.

"She is." I smiled. "How did you know?" I hadn't talked to anyone about the feelings that were starting to be ignited in me about Abbey for the past couple of weeks.

"Come on Casey, it's been obvious to me for weeks now."

"Mills is the only one who sort of knew about it."

"Figures. Come on let's go join them." She walked away towards the table where everyone was gathered.

Herrmann arrived soon after with a tray full of shots, probably tequila since they were Abbey's favourite.

**Abbey's POV**

I downed the shot and smiled in Matt's direction. I had a strange feeling that Mills had organised this evening with both Matt and Christopher. I started to mingle with everyone from the house while I sipped on rhum and tropical fruit drink. I made it to the bar where Mills was sitting with Herrmann who was pouring tonight.

"Thank you for this guys." I put my glass down.

"It was our pleasure." Chris smiled at me. "You deserve it. I know this has been a tough year but your father would be very proud of what you just accomplished." I nodded my head as tears came to the surface and Mills pulled me into him kissing my temple. Nobody needed to say anything because Herrmann poured me another shot.

"Now go have fun with everyone." He smiled at me. I downed the shot and smiled at him before turning around and going to join the girls. We chatted a bit before heading to dance on the imaginary dance floor at the other end of Molly's. I was starting to be tipsy and let loose a bit more than I usually did. I walked up to Matt while he was talking with the rest of the guys from truck and put a hand on his arm to get his attention.

"Thank you for tonight. I didn't think I needed this but I'm happy you, Mills and Herrmann made this happen." I placed a hand on his cheek and leaned up placing a kiss on his other one.

"It was nothing really. I just didn't want you to look back and regret not celebrating it."

"Well thanks anyways." we shared a smile before going back to the group. I took a few more drinks with everyone before I came face to face with chief Boden. He put his hands on my arms and smiled at me, which I returned.

"Congratulations Abbey. I knew you could do it." He hugged me and I did too before he held me at arms length.

"Thank you chief." I smiled.

"I've known your father for the greater part of your life. You were always his pride and joy and he was always proud of everything you accomplished. He knew that becoming an EMT was your dream and even though it took you a little while to get there, he would be very proud of you today. He would also be happy that you found your own family at 51 and that you're able to do what you love, where he did and I'm glad I was able to make that happen for you." He pulled me once more in his chest and kissed the top of my head. Mix this with the amount of alcohol coursing through my veins, the tears were more than willing to spill over onto my cheeks. He smiled once more at me and sent me to enjoy the rest of my evening but I couldn't, I had a desperate need to get some fresh air so I stepped outside and leaned against the wall, closing my eyes and breathing in the Chicago air.

**MATT's POV**

I watched her enjoy her evening, walking around and talking with pretty much everyone that was there. She even went to dance with Shay and Dawson on the makeshift dance floor. I lost her in the crowd at some point and had some fun with the guys before I saw her talking with chief Boden. Whatever he was telling her made her eyes shine with tears and as soon as they were done, she bolted out the door. I quickly downed my beer, intent on finding Mills to tell him so he should go see if she was ok but he beat me to it.

"Go after her." He told me.

I wasn't sure I was the best one to cheer her up but I went anyways. "Thanks." I smiled at him and walked out of the door to find her leaning against Molly's, trying to catch her breath. She turned around and put her hands against the cold brick and I could see her inhale and exhale, trying to get her breathing equal. She hadn't noticed me come out.

"Abbey." She was startled by my voice and looked up at me with tears still in her hazel eyes. She stood straighter and I could see she was trying to prevent the tears from spilling over. I walked over her and just pulled her body to mine in an attempt to sooth her. She grabbed onto my shirt and even though her breathing evened out, I knew she still wasn't ok. I pulled away just a little bit, just in time to see a single tear roll down her cheek and I used my thumb to wipe it away.

**Abbey's POV**

As soon as I heard my name, I couldn't really believe who it was that was standing right outside Molly's door. I stood straighter and just looked at him. He walked right up to me and pulled me into his body and wrapped his arms around me. I instinctively grabbed onto his shirt and kept breathing one breath at a time until my breathing evened out. He pulled away ever so slightly as the tear I was preventing from falling rolled down my cheek. He used his thumb to wipe it away and one look into his blue eyes made my breath hitch slightly. I wasn't sure if it was the alcohol or my emotions that were so all over the place but I couldn't recognize that look that I saw in his eyes. While I still had some liquid courage left in me, I took this as the opportunity to act on the feelings I had for him. I leaned in closer and pressed my lips to his. At first, he stiffened up and I pulled back, realising my mistake. I had been so stupid to think I could pull off something like this but I was dead wrong. He put his second hand on my other cheek and leaned in to kiss me again. I realised his lips were soft as he pressed them against mine and I was putty in his hands. I wrapped my arms around his waist and we kissed for what seemed like forever but pulled away when air became an issue. He smiled at me and leaned his forehead against mine.

"Is this just the alcohol talking or is this for real?" I asked barely audible, my insecurities coming out.

"For real but the alcohol helped with the move I'm sure." I nodded since he was right. "Let's get out of here."

"Where do you want to go?"

"My place?" I didn't know if his question was meant to be polite or if he was giving me the opportunity to choose another destination.

"What about Griffin and Ben?"

"They're at my sisters house, we'd have the house all to ourselves."

"Ok then." I blushed. Just let me go grab my purse and we can be out of here." I smiled.

"I'll be waiting." I pulled out of his embrace and hurried into Molly's to grab my purse. I quickly got a hold of Mills to tell him I was heading out and I walked back out of the bar to Matt who was waiting for me, a smile on his face. We walked to Matt's truck his arm was around my shoulder.

"Are you ok to drive?" I questioned. "Because I'm not." I chuckled.

"I'm good, I only had a few beers apart from the first shot." He opened my door to let me in and walked to his side and we drove the short distance to his house. His hand was holding mine throughout the whole ride and he kept his eyes on the road. As soon as we were parked in front of his house, he helped me out of his truck and immediately his lips were back on mine. Our kiss was more urgent this time. He fumbled with his keys while I chuckled at his clumsiness. He finally managed to open his door and gently pushed me inside. I flipped us around and pushed him to his couch and straddled him. My hands found their way to the seem of his shirt and I ran my hands on his perfect abs while he had one hand on my back, keeping me close and his other was holding onto my neck. He moved his lips to my neck and my brain was completely gone. His other hand was moving to the hem of my top. He ran his fingers across it and lifted it up to run them across the skin on the bottom of my back. I inhaled sharply as he moved his hand higher up an started kissing me on the lips again.

"Matt." I breathed out as he released my lips from his.

"Do you want me to stop?" He asked sincerely moving a strand of hair out of my face and tucking it behind my ear. I tried to slow the beating of my heart before anything coherent could come out of me.

I looked into his crystal blue eyes and whispered. "No." He instantly kissed me again and proceeded in lifting me up and letting me wrap my legs around his waist. He kept kissing me as he walked us towards his room. He gently laid me down on his bed and started kissing my neck. He gently removed my blue top before I started urgently unbutonning his shirt considering his lips never left my skin for more than a few seconds. I pushed it off his shoulders before pressing my one hand against his shoulder blade and the other tugging at his neck, trying to keep him close to me. I had never been this daring with anyone in my intire life and knew that this would become complicated at the firehouse but once again, the alcohol in my system stopped those thoughts in their tracks. I managed to flip us around and attacked his lips once again. He was a little surprised but he put his hands on my cheeks while mine rested on his chest.

**Matt's POV**

As soon as her lips were on mine, the reality of it all hit me. After the initial shock, I found myself kissing her back. We drove back to my place in silence mostly but as soon as we got out of the car, I couldn't keep my lips off of her. I fumbled with my keys before we managed to get in the house. First the lust took us towards the couch and then I got up and she wrapped her legs around my waist and we made our way towards my room. Our hands couldn't do anything other than grab at each other while we kissed. We quickly removed each others shirts while still kissing. She managed to get on top of me and her body pressing against mine was driving me crazy. I had my hands on her cheeks while hers rested on my chest. I looked her in the eyes asking permission to keep going. Never in this lifetime did i want her to feel pressured into doing something she wasn't ready for. Sure she had alcohol coursing through her veins but that wasn't any reason to be less than a gentleman about it. She leaned down and pressed her lips to mine. That was the only answer I needed to continue. We finished undressing each other and we ended up a tangled mess in the sheets. Her small frame was beneath me as I slowly entered her and let her adjust to me as I kissed her neck.

"Matt." She moaned into my ear. I started moving at a steady pace and her body molded itself to mine. "Don't stop." Her voice was barely a whisper now.I smiled into her neck never slowing down my pace. We made love like that until the early morning hours. Never had my name sounded so good coming from someone else's lips as it did from hers. I pulled the sheets up to our waists and kissed her one last time before we fell asleep tangled in each other.

**Abbey's POV**

I had never felt quite like this in my entire life. Matt was making me feel things like it was the very first time. We made love for hours until we were both completely spent. All I remember before falling asleep was Matt's soft lips against mine as I entertwined my legs with his and he pulled the sheets around our waists. The light coming through the blinds combined with the aromas coming from the kitchen are what woke me up. I was on my stomach with the sheets still at my waist when i managed to open my eyes. I took a few minutes to get acustomed to my surroundings. In all of last nights activities, I hadn't noticed a thing in the room. I was in a king sized bed with cream colored sheets and a blue comforter. On the far corner of the room stood a desk as well as a plush bench with a foot lamp. And on each side of the bed were nightstands with two different looking lamps on them. I slowly rolled on my back and sat down bringing my legs towards my chest and wrapping my arms around them. I looked around one more time noticing different articles of clothing scattered around the room. I quickly found my underwear and my bra and proceeded in dressing myself. The first thing my hands took hold of was Matt's button down. I lazily buttoned it up and followed my nose all the way to the kitchen. The sight before me was enough to turn me on again. Matt was in front of the stove clad in nothing but a pair of black boxers. The taunt muscles of his back made me want to fun my fingers on them but I tried to chase those thoughts out of my mind. I was starving.

"Good morning." I slowly walked into view.

"Good morning beautiful. How did you sleep?" He turned around to greet me. I blushed lightly pulling at the bottom of his shirt.

"I haven't slept like that in a while. Is that french toast I smell?" I leaned my elbows against the counter next to Matt. He ran his hand on my lower back as he removed the food from the stove. I stood straighter and was greeted with his lips on mine.

"It is. I hope you're hungry because there's enough food for an army." He put his hands on my waist which promted me to close my eyes to keep my composure.

"After last night's exercise, I'm starving." I whispered opening my eyes again.

"Good. Sit down and enjoy." He kissed me again before I sat down at his breakfast bar and a plate was placed in front of me. He sat down next to me with a plate of his own. We made small chatter before I looked at the clock on the far wall. It read eleven o'clock.

"Oh wow, eleven already." I got up from my seat and put my dishes in the sink. "I have to go, Mills must wonder where I am." I shuffled towards Matt's room to retrieve the rest of my things. I quickly looked around the room and saw what I was looking for.

"Already in a hurry to get out of here?" I looked up with my clothes in my arms. He was leaning against the doorframe with his arms crossed and a smile on his face.

I returned his smile with a sheepish one of my own. "Not in a hurry no. Just need to give sign of life to Peter."

"A text message should do that just fine." He walked up to me and played with the buttons of his shirt, prompting me to let go of what I had in my hands. A furious blush crept on my cheeks as he started unbuttoning his shirt. He pushed if off my shoulders once he was done leaving me in nothing but my underwear. He gently pushed me back down on the bed hovering over me and planted a sweet kiss on my lips. Sensing something was on my mind, he layed down on his back and pulled me into his side. I leaned my head on his shoulder and traced circles on his chest. " Talk to me Abbey. I know something is bothering you." He started running his fingers through my hair.

"I'm pretty new at this. I mean I just got my EMT certification and started working and I don't know what this is and I don't want to get kicked out because I started seeing truck's lieutenant." Every word was coming out of my mouth quickly and in a big mess as Matt got out from under me and hovered over me.

"Hey hey slow down Abbey, just breath for me. No one is kicking you out, we can take this slow and keep this to ourselves as much as you want and need." He pushed a strand of hair behind my ear as I tried to get my breathing under control. "We're not the first in house relationship to have happened. Just as long as we keep it professional at work everything will be fine. Do you trust me?" The question lingered a little bit before I answered.

"Yes."

"Good. Now where were we?" He leaned down and kissed me. Slowly at first but then it became a bit more urgent before we had to pull away needing air. "How about I bring you back home and we can do something later tonight?"

"Yeah, that sounds great. How about you come over and I cook something for you?"

"I'd like that. Now come on, you better get dressed before I lose the little control I have left." He suddenly attacked my side with his fingers making me laugh out loud.

I wiggled my way out of his grasp and proceeded in getting dressed while he did the same. He linked his fingers through mine as we drove silently towards my house. It didn't take long before he parked his truck in front of my door.

"So I'll see you tonight?" I just wanted to make sure he still wanted to come over.

"Absolutely. What time do you want me back here?"

"Six should be perfect." I smiled at him.

"Six it is. I will see you later." He leaned in and gave me a quick kiss.

"Later." I got out and walked to my door with a giant smile plastered on my face. As I was about to put my key in the knob, I felt it turn and came face to face with. "Dawson?"

"Oh crap." fell from her lips.

**TBC**

* * *

><p>an:Tum Tum Tum. What do you think will happen next? I hope you enjoyed it. Please leave reviews, it's always apreciated


	9. Frictions and Explosions

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my imagination.

a/n: Thank you everyone for the reviews, they mean a lot. And even to those who follow but don't review, thank you. Also, this chapter will contain a little bit of mild language so I hope it wont offend my younger reader

* * *

><p><strong>Abbey's POV<strong>

Out of all the people, Dawson was the last person I'd expect coming out of the house. The curse falling from her lips indicated that she thought she would have been able to slip out un-noticed by anyone.

"Hey Dawson." I said of an unsure tone.

"Abbey." She said politely and moved around me quickly and headed for her car. I slipped back in the house and it was quiet except for the shower I could hear running. I walked in the kitchen to grab a glass of orange juice and sat at the table to wait for Mills to come down from his shower. He came down a few minutes later dressed in sweatpants and a plain white t-shirt.

"Good morning." I startled him.

"Abbey, hey. What are you doing here so early? I thought you'd still be at Casey's." If I hadn't known him as well as I did I wouldn't have noticed it but I did. He was slightly stammering, sign that he knew he'd been caught.

"So Dawson huh?" I took a drink out of my glass.

"Uh yeah, about that."

"Came face to face with her when I got home. Looks like I missed some things after I left. How did that happen?" I asked smirking. If it was an embarassing story with Mills in it I was always willing to hear it.

"Uh yeah, about that." He seemed to be at a loss for word. "How did it go with Casey?" He tried to change the subject.

"It was great. I'm glad I had the courage to kiss him. We're going to take it slow, see where it goes. He's coming over for diner tonight."

"I'm glad you're happy. I just didn't want him to break your heart."

I eyed him suspiciously. "Did you have a big brother/best friend talk with him?" I air quoted.

"It might have slipped into a conversation yes." he smiled at me taking water out of the fridge and pouring himself a glass.

"I can defend myself you know that right?"

"Yes but you're my best friend and I don't want any guy to break your heart."

"Thanks for looking out. So now I ask again. How did it happen with Dawson last night?" I pushed the subject back on the table. I wanted to have the scoop.

He looked down at his hands that were holding the glass and tried avoiding looking me in the eyes. "It didn't happen just last night." He still didn't look up at me.

"WHAT?" I practically yelled which got his attention. "How long has it been going on?" I lowered my voice but I was starting to get angry. I wasn't stupid enough but I wanted to hear it come out of his mouth. Whatever they were having had been going on for a while.

"A few months now." he had managed to look at me at this point.

"What the fuck Mills?" I was really angry now. "How come it's the first time I hear about this?"

"We wanted to keep it a secret so we could just enjoy ourselves without the whole house nagging us." he tried to defend himself.

"Oh so I'm the whole house now?" I got up ready to walk out and disappear up the stairs.

"No but." he trailed not really knowing what else he could add.

"But what Mills? I know it's technically not my business who you date or screw around with but I'm you're best friend. Doesn't that give me dibbs to know about these kinds of things?" I turned around facing him I was so mad.

"It does but."

"Again with the but. So you get to go all big brother on Casey about breaking my heart." I pointed at my chest furiously. "But you keep you relationship with Dawson that's been going on for MONTHS from me? We live together for crying out loud."

"Abbey, let me explain." He tried again but was met by me turning around and heading towards the stairs. I was too mad at this point. I headed directly to my room to pack a bag. I put all my necessities for tomorrows shift in there and walked out the door withought giving Mills enough time to stop me. I jumped in my truck and started driving without much of a destination. Without even realizing it, I ended up in Matt's neighbourhood. I parked my suv in front of his house, walked up his stair and rang the doorbell. I leaned against the brick wall and waited for him to answer.

**Matt's POV**

I was cleaning up a bit when the doorbell rang. I wasn't expecting anyone so I wondered who it could be. I opened the door to find Abbey leaning against the wall, her head down.

"Abbey, what are you doing here?" She looked up and her eyes were red. "What happened?" I ushered her unto the house.

"I got into a fight with Peter." She simply stated.

"Alright, sit on the couch and i'll be right back." I walked to the kitchen and put some water to boil to make her a tea. I glanced a few time in the living room to make sure she was ok. I walked back a few minutes later with a steaming cup that i put on the table in front of her. "What happened?"

She looked up at me and the red eyes she was sporting were full of anger. "He's seeing Dawson." She blurted out.

"Good on him." I smiled. "Looks like we're not the only two who slipped out early last night." I leaned forward and kissed her gently. She quickly replied but didn't seem to be in the mood, she had more to say.

"Not last night. The last few months. And if I hadn't come face to face with Dawson this morning I still wouldn't know about it."

"Wow! I didn't see that one coming. Is this why you're mad?"

"Am I nuts to be mad about this?"

"Considering your history with him no." I took her hand and played with her fingers.

"Oh but wait. You know what he gave me as a reason why he didn't tell me?" I shook my head no as a response and let her continue. "We wanted to keep it a secret so we could just enjoy ourselves without the whole house nagging us." She pulled her hand from mine and did air quotes. "All the while going all big brother on you about not breaking my heart."

"He's only looking out for you."

"And what? That makes it ok for him to lie to my face?"

"No. It's not ok but I'm glad he did. He made me think about my feelings for you and look what happened last night?" I was trying to make her relax. I knew this was huge for her, she felt betrayed but all that anger wasn't going to do any good tonight.

"I can't complain about last night, no." She finaly took the cup of tea and brought it to her now smiling lips.

"Ok so how about I cook tonight? We could open a bottle of wine and pop in a movie."

"And what about Griffin and Ben?"

"Christie said they wanted to have diner at her place again so we could go get them after we're done eating and we can watch a movie with them. That sound ok to you?" She put her cup back down on the table and leaned into me.

"That sounds great. Sorry I went all ballistic on you."

I chuckled lightly. "That's fine. I know you and Peter are close and this is hurting you so it's fine." I ran my fingers absentmindedly on the arm as we sat there quiet for a while. It felt good to hold her like that, her body seemed to fit perfectly against mine.

**Mill's POV**

That look in her eyes, it was all fire. She was pissed and I was the only one to blame for that. I had debated for a long time about telling her that Gabby and I were seeing each other but for the sake of in house professionalism, we both decided not to tell a word to anyone just yet. I was still somewhat new so I didn't want it to bring tension in the house. I paced for what felt like the thousandth time when I heard my phone beep in my pocket. I quickly removed it from my pocket to see a text from Gabby. - **How mad is she? - **_I haven't seen her like that in a long time. Thought I'd give her time to cool off before calling her_. -**Ok tell me how it goes. Love you.** _I love you too. I'll call you later. _A few hours had passed when I decided to try her cellphone. Unfortunately, it just rang for what seemed like forever before it went to voicemail.

_You've reached Abbey, you know what to do. _I felt stupid leaving a message on her voicemail but figured she was avoiding me. I was hoping we could get this fixed before shift tomorrow. "Abbey, it's Peter. Look, I know you're mad at me and you have every right to be but please come home so we can talk about this. I hope you know I love you and I never meant to hurt you by not tell you." I ended the call and threw my phone on the counter. Tomorrow would be a very long shift if I didn't fix my mistake.

**Abbey's POV**

Matt and I were busying ourselves in the kitchen a few hours later. Matt wanted to make his ribs with oven potatoes. Although he specifically told me to stay away from cooking, I managed to be able to make a salad and set the table. As I was pulling the plates from the cupboard, my phone started vibrating on the counter. I noticed it was Mills and silenced it. I was in no mood to talk to him.

"Mills?" he questioned.

"The one and only. I don't feel like talking to him though I'm just so mad at him." Just then it dinged signalling I had a voice message. I had no doubt it was Mills trying to get me to talk to him. We didn't usually get mad at each other and if we did, it was never for a long period of time but this was way beyond our usual fights. They usually consisted in a few choice words and me generally sulking a few minutes before realizing our fight was stupid and going to make up with him but this wasn't one of those times. At this point I didn't know if I was going to crash at my moms house for the night. I wasn't much up to talking about this said fight and going to mom's would result in just that. Unless I sneaked in when I knew she'd be asleep. I'd have to think about that one more later. Right now I just wanted to enjoy a quiet evening with Matt and later with the boys. We sat down about half an hour later and half a dozen next phone calls from Mills and enjoyed a quiet diner together. We talked about next shift and how we were trying to figure out the new two ambo dynamic at 51 and avoided the subject of Mills all together. After eating, we washed the dishes. I was cleaning and Matt was wiping them down.

"Do you think we should tell the boys about us tonight or we wait a little bit?" I asked absentmindedly looking out of the window.

"We can do it tonight if you want. They'll be happy to hear it. They asked me the last time you came if we were dating and told me I should ask you out." He laughed taking the next plate from me to dry it.

"Than tonight it is. Are you ready to pick them up?" I handed him the last piece of dishes and wiped my hands dry.

"Yeah let's go."

"I'll drive if you don't mind. I find it outs my mind at ease."

"Sure." We walked out the door and drove in the direction of his sister's house. The ride was mostly quiet except for when Matt gave me directions. We quickly picked the boys up and made our way back to his house. The boys wanted to play a game of Rizk so I obliged. That game was my favorite growing up. My father had taught me how to play it and I loved strategizing to conquer the enemy. Matt was leaning against the doorframe of the kitchen looking at us play. He smiled and winked at me.

"Hey guys. How would you feel about Abbey and I dating?" He knew what their answer would be but he wanted to get a rise out of them.

"YAY!" They screamed at the same time.

"I didn't say we were. I just asked how you'd feel about it." I laughed at his back pedalling.

"Yeah you did. You asked us how we'd feel so that's pretty much a given that you are." Griffin replied in a matter of fact way which made me laugh out loud. He was a bright kid.

"Ok so we are. Ok, time for teeth and bed guys. We have shift tomorrow and you have school. Both boys got up without complaining and went upstairs to get ready for bed.

"You just made their day." I got up and went to him to wrap my arms around his waist.

"Never imagined they'd be that happy. So what are you planning to do tonight? You can't avoid your house forever." He moved a strand of hair from my eyes.

"I can try. I was thinking of going to my moms but then I figured I'd get an interrogation from her and Ingrid since there's no way Mills hasn't told them about our fight. Maybe I'll ask Shay if I can crash on her's and Severide's couch. I don't know yet." I shrugged. I wasn't in such a hurry to get out of here, I still had time to figure it out.

"Spend the night." He suddenly said.

"No I can't." I tried to object. "We just started dating and the boys are here. I don't want them to think i'm intruding on your boys only dynamic."

"Come on, they'd never think that they love you. Ben even said you were really pretty." He leaned down and kissed me tenderly. "I can't say that he's wrong." he smiled at me as air became an issue.

"Fine. But no fooling around lieutenant, we have an early day tomorrow." I laughed and kissed him again.

"You drive a hard bargain. Come on, we'll put a movie in before going to bed." We sat down on the couch and picked a pay per view movie. I'm not sure how much of the movie had gone by before I felt my eyes becoming heavy. I leaned against Matt's shoulder and fell asleep. My sense of time was so out of wack that I woke up to an alarm clock emitting a shrieking sound. I looked at it and it indicated it was morning I grabbed my toiletry bag and my work clothes and headed for the shower. I quickly got ready and headed downstairs to the smell of fresh coffee.

"Good morning." I walked in taking the cup he was offering me.

"Morning sleepyhead." he smiled as he was making lunch for the boys.

"When did you get me in your bed? Last I remembered we were watching a movie." I sat at the breakfast bar, sipping on the dark liquid in my cup.

"You were easy to move." He shrugged. "Ready for shift?" He knew I didn't want to see Mills but I had to stay professional today at the very least.

"Nope but I will be professional."

"Come on guys, it's time to leave." He screamed at the boys who were upstairs brushing their teeth. "I'll see you during shift?" He kissed me before locking the door.

"Yes I'll be there." I kissed him back. "Have a good day guys." I called after them before stepping in my truck and driving towards 51.

**Mill's POV**

Last night, I had expected her to sleep at our mom's house but when I called this morning, my mom confirmed that she hadn't been there at all. I parked my car in its usual spot and spotted her truck farther up the street. I walked in in search of her when I came face to face with Matt.

"Good morning lieutenant." I tried, hoping he would give me something.

"Morning Mills. She's here somewhere." He offered and walked away. I walked to the locker room and the bunk area not finding her. I tried the back of the house but she wasn't there either. I finally saw her as I entered the conference room. She was sitting in the far corner surrounded by a few of truck guys and a couple from Squad. When our eyes met, hers still held the anger from yesterday. I figured I'd try to corner her at some point during the day so we could talk. I took my place in my usual spot but missed her sitting next to me. Chief Boden made his way into the room to do his pre-shift speech.

"I hope all of you had a good day off. As I told you earlier this week, we were given an extra ambo so Abbey could be a paramedic at 51. I also said we'd have a new PIC to run that ambo. So I'd like you all to meet Sylvie Brett." Everyone clapped and she smiled sweetly. She was blond and looked a little bit like Shay. She looked like the kind of girl that Abbey would get along with. As soon as chief was done, we started heading out but he called the four girls to stay a bit longer. I exchanged looks with Gabby and headed out the door.

**Gabby's POV**

"Ok girl so as of right now, we have two ambo's and two PIC's so I'll let the four of you talk about how we could make this work. Dawson, I leave you in charge of bringing back to me what you've all decided." I nodded and watched him walk out of the door.

"Gabrielle Dawson." I extended my hand to Brett who took it and gave me a warm smile. "This is my partner Leslie Shay and your partner Abbey Mitchell." The both took turn shaking her hand.

"I'm glad to be here." she smiled again. "Although it's the first time that i've seen two ambo's in one firehouse."

"Yeah, it's a first for us too. Ok so here is my idea. "I thought we could take turns responding to ambo calls and we both head out each time it's in response to a fire. Does that sound good to all of you?"

"Yes." the three of them replied.

"Than it's settled. Welcome aboard again Brett, I think you'll like it here."

"Thanks." She smiled politely and exited the room. I exchanged looks with Shay so I could talk with Abbey a few minutes; I wanted to clear the air. She left and closed the door behind her.

"Abbey." I tried but she didn't seem too happy to exchange words with me.

"Are you trying to score points with your boyfriend by trying to explain it to his best friend?" She crossed her arms on her chest and waited for my reply.

"Look Abbey, he called me last night. He was upset that you were so mad at him."

"Upset I was mad at him?" she hissed. "He's the one who lied to me. He only has himself to blame for me being mad at him."

"I know it was wrong but we didn't want the whole house to bug us knowing that we are together." I tried reasoning with her.

"Again with the excuse." she exclaimed. "Am I the whole house now? Me Abbey Mitchell, am I the whole house?" She pointed at her chest starting to be red in the face.

"Abbey." I tried again.

"I don't want to hear it. I respect you Dawson and the work you do here and I will respect the chain of command. I will work with you but do not talk to me." She exaggerated her last words and walked out slamming the door shut. She walked past Mills and was out of sight. Peter walked in the door after witnessing the end of our talk.

"Sorry Pete, I tried to talk to her but I think she's still too mad at us for lying." I sighed.

He looked behind him to make sure no one was looking and then bent down to kiss me. "It's ok. It's my mess, I should be the one to fix it not you."

"Ok, I just thought I'd give it a try." I kissed him one last time and we left the conference room.

**Abbey's POV**

As soon as I left the conference room, I went to the kitchen to fix breakfast for everyone. I did scrambled eggs with bacon and called everyone to chow. I filled a plate for myself and went to sit at the round table. I knew Mills would sit at the Squad table so it was one way I could avoid him. I quickly ate and left towards the apparatus floor so check out the new ambo. I opened the back doors of the brand new 44 rig, hopped in and took the pad to start doing inventory. I closed them to add privacy but that privacy didn't last long because the doors started to open and Mills was standing on the other side.

"Can we talk?"

I looked back down at the pad before adding. " I have nothing to say to you." 51 was not the place to hash this out so I tried to avoid confrontation at all cost but he seemed to be determined to talk to me.

"Come on Abbey. Just let me explain." he tried again.

"Explain what again?" I lifted my head from the pad, anger rolling off my body. "How you fucking lied to my face about having a relationship with 51's PIC and not telling me about it?"

"I didn't lie to you, I just kept it to myself."

"And that's different how? I'm your best friend and you didn't have the common sense to talk to me about this? I would have been happy for you, you know that." My screaming had grabbed a few of the guys attention including Casey and Severide.

"That's not what we were trying to do I swear. We just wanted it to be our thing. Come on Mitchell, don't stay mad for this." He smiled but it only fuelled my anger.

"Come on Mitchell don't stay mad for this? You've got to be kidding me right? You're the one who lied to my face when we talked about me hooking you up with some girls and you want me to not stay mad? Get out of my face Mills." I yelled some more but at this point, Chief had heard enough.

"Ok you two, knock it off." he ordered, snapping me out of my angered state. "Mills, my office. Mitchell, go walk it off." Mills retreated and headed back inside and towards Boden's office and I jumped down the dig and banged the doors shut, walking out of the firehouse. I locked eyes with Casey before walking away but was met by Brett's voice as I leaned my hands against my truck.

"Are you ok sweetie?" She put her hand on my shoulder.

I took a few deep breaths before answering. "I'm fine thanks." I turned around and leaned my back against the truck this time crossing my arms on my chest.

"I know I'm new at 51 but if you need someone to talk to, I'm there for you.

"Thanks Brett." I smiled at her.

"Come on, lets go back inside." She wrapped her arm around my shoulder and we walked together inside.

**Mill's POV**

After chief had ordered me to his office, i walked past everyone and stood with my arms behind my back, waiting what was probably a lecture from Boden.

"Sit down Mills."

"I'm sorry about all of that chief. It's all my fault."

"Peter, I was young once and I'm not blind." I was not expecting that. "As much as you tried to hide it, I know about you and Dawson and I trust you enough to be able to seperate your personal life from your professional one."

"I screwed up chief."

"That you did." He chuckled. "Just give her some time to cool off, let her come to you. I've known you two since you were little and it will take more than this to keep you apart." He removed his glasses and smiled at me.

"Thanks chief." I got up and exited the room. I just hoped he was right and that she would come to me by herself.

* * *

><p>an sorry it took so long for me to update this story. With all the New Year celebrations and two kids running around it's harder to get time to myself. Thanks again for all the reviews and the follows and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Next up, we'll see if they can move past this secret that blew up in Mills and Dawson's face.


	10. injuries and forgiveness

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my imagination

Thank you everyone for the reviews and the follows. I really apreciate it.

* * *

><p><strong>Abbey's POV<strong>

We barely had time to get back in that the overhead paging system went off.

_Ambulance 61 and 44, Squad 3, Truck 81 and Engine 51, warehouse fire, Industrial district._

I got behind the wheel while Brett took the passenger side. When we got to the scene, the building was already engulfed in flames. Both Casey and Severide barked their orders to the other members of their respective teams before they all went in. The four of us waited patiently by our ambulances, waiting to hear about possible victims. As time went by and the boys didn't come out, a feeling of uneasiness crawled over me that I immediatly voiced my concern.

"Chief." I enquired. My eyes were starting to look panicked.

"Casey, Severide report." He called in the walkie. After a few seconds and no answer he tried again. "Casey, Severide. I want an update NOW."

"We're all accounted for. We're coming out with three vics." Severide's voice came to life in our own walkies.

I breathed a sigh of relief because I knew that Mills was ok. As mad as I was with him right now, I always wanted him to come out safe from a rescue. All I was hoping now was to hear Casey's voice come through to signale they were all safe.

"We have one more area to search chief and then we're out." Casey said.

"Alright girls. Get ready to take care of the three victims."

"Copy that chief." We all replied. The guys quickly came out with their victims. Two looked worst than the other one so we each took one and put them on the backboard. As I was checking the man's lungs, I started looking for Mills but couldn't find him as I did a quick sweep with my eyes. I didn't have time to make sure he was out because we had to make our way to Chicago Med. Both ambulances sped away hoping our boys would be ok.

**Mill's POV**

Chief's voice came over our walkies loud and clear. We had managed to find three victims in the area of the warehouse we were searching. We were all heading out when I heard a voice farthar away from the group.

"I'm going to go check it out Lieutenant." I called out.

"Make it quick." Severide told me. I knew time was against me but I had to check it out. I walked towards where I had heard the voice coming from and saw a woman lying on the floor caughing.

"Fire Department can you hear me?" I was hoping against all odds to get an answer but I knew it wouldn't come. "Chief, I have an unconscience woman here. We'll need another ambulance to come check her out."

"Copy that, one is already in route towards us." chief replied.

I tried to pull the woman out but she seems to be trapped somehow. I tried to assess her injuries quickly because it was starting to be hard to see through all that smoke. When I tried to remove her leg from where it was crushed, I heard the cieling crack and thn everything went black.

**Matt's POV**

"We have to move quickly to the last area because this building isn't stable anymore." I had done this job long enough to know when we needed to get out as fast as we could and this was one of these times. I ordered Cruz to stick with me and for the others to leave. There didn't seem to be anyone there until I could hear the faint sound of a pass alarm. The smoke became thicker as we moved closer to the sound and as I saw who it was, a chill went down my spine. Mills. He was stuck under some debries and I had to call the guys back to our location because we wouldn't be able to move the two unconscience victims by ourselves. Cruz, Herrmann and Otis took Mills while I took the woman with Mouch. We quickly made it out and handed them both to two more ambos that had been called to the scene.

"What hospital did the girls go chief?" I knew Abbey would want to know about Mills and that she'd be crushed.

"Chicago Med. We'll tell them when we get there Casey."

I went to the paramedics that were tending to Mills. "You need to go to Chicago Med." I instructed them.

"I can't do that lieutenant. The just called over our system saying the ER is full." he informed me.

"Than call them and tell them to make an exception. This firefighter needs to go to Chicago Med." I couldn't do that to Abbey. She needed to know about it while she was still there. They loaded Mills in the ambo before answering me.

"Chicago Med it is." They said and closed the doors.

"Pack it up guys, we're going to Chicago Med." I ordered the guys and we were gone withing five minutes. I had heard chief had asked that our calls be rerouted so we headed directly to the hospital. Cruz parked the truck in the emergency vehicule section and everyone jumped out and we went in to try to get any kind of update on Mills. As soon as I got to the waiting area, I noticed that Abbey was finishing up her paperwork so I walked up to her.

"Hey." She smiled at me. "What are you guys doing here?" her smiled faded as she saw the look on my face. "Who's hurt?" She asked her lips starting to tremble. I think she already knew the answer to that but I had to tell her.

I held onto her because I knew this news would kill her. "It's Mills. A beam fell on him, he was brought in here a few minutes ago."

The cry that escaped her lips echoed off the walls of the room full of people and I could feel her knees buckling under her weight as I held her up as best as I could. "Where is he?" she begged. I took a look at Cruz and imediatly he went in search of a nurse to find out where Mills was taken. He returned a few seconds later.

a"He's in surgery. They found some blood in his brain and some swelling." he reported grimly. Her reaction was instantanious. She fell to her knees and emptied the contents of her stomach on the floor. Otis went to get a nurse so we could take care of her. We were gestured towards a room that was normally reserved to the staff so we could all wait there. Abbey was sitting with her head against my shoulder and a new accessory: an IV pole and fluid to rehydrate her. We all sat there with grim expressions waiting to hear some news. At this point, I didn't care if someone knew about us because I had to be there for her. And then I spotted Gabby, crying softly in Shay's arms that was trying to comfort her. This must be hard for her too. She was dating Mills after all. It took a few more hours of waiting before someone came out to give us an update.

"Family of Peter Mills?" A doctor who looked to be somewhere in his 30's asked. Chief stood up for the rest of the group. Abbey lifted her head up and rose with my help and pulled her pole towards the man as Shay and Gabby did the same.

"That's us." Chief said.

"Mr Mills suffered a blow to the head that tore some blood vessels so we had to go in and stop the bleed. Due to the severity of the blow, there is a lot of swelling in the brain so we put him in a drug induced coma to help him heal better and bring the swelling down. We will know more in the next 24-48 hours."

"Can we see him?" Abbey's voice was so soft it was hard to hear in the crowded room but the doctor heard her anyways.

"He is in ICU right now so unfortunately he can't have visitors tonight but tomorrow, you can sit with him, one person at a time." He told us and walked away.

"Thank you doctor." Chief said before turning towards us. "Everybody head back to the station, there's not much more we can do tonight. We will come back when shift is over." I helped Abbey back down in a chair and walked toward chief asking if we could talk in private.

"Chief, I was wondering if you could find a relief lieutenant for the rest of shift? I want to stay with Abbey because I know she wont want to leave here."

"Is there something I should know Casey?"

"All due respect chief, I'm sure you already do." I tried to smile. Boden was a very observant man.

"Ok, I'll get Herrmann to cover for you. I'll going to ask a relief medic to run with Brett for the rest of shift. Shay will be able to stay with Gabby."

"Thank you chief." I extended my hand which he shook. I went back to where Abbey was sitting and I helped her make her way to the ICU on the first floor. Gabby and Shay were close behind us. Even though we couldn't visit him tonight, there was a small waiting area with couches that the four of us sat in and waited. Abbey fell asleep her knees up to her chin and her head against my shoulder. Gabby was laying down with her head on Shay's lap completely exhausted. We spent the whole night there eventually Shay and I falling asleep too. The next morning, when he was moved to a more quiet area of the ICU, Abbey had her IV removed and sat next to his bed, holding his hand. Everyone had agreed that she needed to be the one to see him first but every time we tried to get her to come eat or have something to drink, she flat out refused to go anywhere. The nurses eventually let us be two visitors at a time as long as we were quiet. She frequently fell asleep with her head on his bed. As the rest of us came and went, she stayed there for two whole days, leaving the room only to shower in the staff shower and taking a few bites of what I had brought her before resuming her position next to him.

**Abbey's POV**

As soon as the word came out of Matt's mouth, it felt more real. Mills had been injured and the injuries were severe. What happened next was a complete blur. All I knew was that he was in sergury and had been placed in a coma to help bring down the swelling. Even though I understood all the words, my brain was refusing to process them. I spent the next two days sitting at his bedside and refusing to leave except to shower in the nurses lounge and eating a few bites. After my most recent shower, I was able to be completely alone with him.

"Hey Pete, it's me, Abbey." I wasn't sure he could hear me but I needed to get it off my chest. "I'm sorry about our fight. I know it was stupid and I was stupid for being so mad at you. I'm happy for you and Gabby but you need to wake up and let me apologize to your face so being such a childish brat." The tears were falling freely now and I prayed to whoever could hear it for him to wake up so I could fix us.

* * *

><p>an: I seemed to be on a writing roll for this story so I decided i'd post another chapter quickly. I hope you liked it and i can't wait to read your reviews, they are always apreciated.


	11. Waking Up

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my imagination.

a/n:Thank you everyone for Follows and the feedback it means a lot.

* * *

><p><strong>Gabby's POV<strong>

I was standing behind Matt when he told us the news. As soon as the words escaped his mouth, the tears started to fall down my cheeks. Shay instantly took me in her arms.

"It'll be ok sweetie. Mills is tough, he'll get through this." She was gently rubbing my back. We were eventually led to a lounge that was normally reserved to the staff but since we were so many, they didn't mind since the normal waiting room was packed. Mills and I had been together for a few months now, no one knowing about it and yet, no one was really surprised when they found out. Abbey had taken the new just as bad if not worst. If Matt hadn't prevented her from collapsing when he first told her the news, she probably would have ended up with a concussion from her fall. As soon as she had heard what Cruz had reported from the nurse, the only thing her stomach could do was empty itself on the floor. As for me, a strangled choke escaped my lips as I sobs in Shay's arms. I was an experienced paramedic who had seen this happen before and although I knew time was ticking and that my boyfriend was hanging in the balance, things from her perspective were different. Peter was her best friend and he was hers. The only one who had been with her through all she had lost and that she couldn't lose too. Chief signalled for everyone to return to the station since nothing could be done for Peter at the moment. Plus calls had been redirected long enough. When he was moved to the ICU, the four of us headed towards a waiting area with couches that we could sit on and wait. We entered the room together but Shay and Matt stopped when Abbey spoke for what seemed like forever.

"Can we talk Gabriella?" She pulled her IV pole with her and sat down.

"Sure." I tried to wipe the tears that were falling but they just kept going. I looked at Shay and Matt to say it was ok so they walked back out and gave us a moment.

"I want to apologize for my behaviour. It was stupid and I acted like a spoiled kid throwing a tantrum." I went and sat down next to her. She just took her head in her hands and looked at the floor.

"It's ok."

"No it's not. He's my best friend and I was hurt that he didn't tell me but I had no right to take it out on either of you and now he's hurt and I can't tell him I'm sorry unless he wakes up and I'm just sorry." she sobbed. I could see her shoulders move with her sobs and I wrapped an arm around her, pulling her to me. I closed my eyes trying to will the tears to stop but failed again.

"It's going to be ok. It's Mills." I chuckled. "You know he'll get through this and then we can go back to normal. You'll have your best friend back because it's all you two can be."

"And you can have your boy back." I could feel her smile against me. "You know I'm happy it's you. You're badass, you kick ass and you're beautiful and i'm happy for the two of you. Just take care of his heart please, you wont regret it."

"Thanks. And I congratulations are in order. I seem to have noticed you managed to grab yourself a lieutenant." She removed herself from me, sat back up and a bright red colour managed to make its way onto her face.

"It's pretty new, we're taking it slow. We didn't want to say anything because of the fact that he's a superior and I'm new in the house."

"You don't have to worry about that." I reassured her. I guess our laughter was heard on the other side of the door because both Shay and Matt came walking back inside and we sat opposite each other. Abbey had already fallen asleep with her knees up to her chin and her head against Casey. I could feel my eyes fall as my head was resting in Shay's lap. I must of been having a nightmare during the night because Shay managed to wake me up asking me if I was ok while I found Matt looking at me with a worried glance, Abbey still against his shoulder.

"Yeah I'm ok." I wiped tears from my eyes.

"Those are not ok eyes Gabs. What did you see?" Shay inquired.

I looked at the floor before answering. "I dreamt he hadn't made it. That the injury was too severe and he died." I sobbed louder as Shay pulled me close to her telling me soothing words. I managed to fall back asleep after several minutes and was woken the next morning by Shay telling me they were moving Peter to a more quiet bed on the floor. And as promised, we were able to come sit with him. Abbey seemed to feel much better because a nurse came and removed her IV.

"You should go first Gabby." she said.

"Nah, you go first. I'll go get us some coffee. She smiled at me and slowly made her way closer to him and sat on a chair holding his hand.

**Abbey's POV**

It had been two days since the fire and Mills still wasn't awake. The doctors had told us it would take 24 to 48 hours and time was starting to be against us. I sat next to his bed the whole day and the whole night, only getting up when I was forced to eat and shower. But even then I didn't want to leave the hospital. The morning was almost done when Matt tried to coaks me away from Mills's side.

"Come on. Why don't I take you home for a few hours?"

"I can't. I have to be here when he wakes up." I objected.

"Abbey, please. You haven't had proper sleep in two days and I know you barely ate anything. Just let me take you home so I can make you some real food and you can take a shower and have real sleep." He had knelt down next to me and his hand was on my leg. I looked at him with bloodshot eyes. I knew he was right and right now I'm not sure I had it in me to argue with him. "I'll bring you back after diner I promise."

"Ok." I gave up. I got up and put a CFD sweatshirt that was Mills before we left. Gabby was coming back from her place herself. Apologies had been exchanged between us the very day of the accident. "I'm going home for a bit. Call me if something changes?"

"I will." She smiled at me. "He'll need the both of us when he wakes up." She rubbed my arm and we left. The ride towards my house was mainly silent. Matt held my hand the whole way, running his thumb over my knuckles. As soon as I removed my shoes, the silence just hit me. Apart from at night, this place was always busting with noise from one of us. It felt bad to be here when he couldn't.

"How about you head in the shower while I fix you something to eat?" Matt offered.

"Ok." I kissed his cheek and slowly headed up the stairs. I turned the water as hot as my body could handle and let the water fall against my body. I faced the shower head and put my hands against the wall and suddenly my body needed to get it out. The tears started to fall mixed with the water. I cried for what seemed like forever until I decided to just sit on the floor, my legs not wanting to holding me up anymore. I quickly washed and then just let the water run on me some more. I must have been in the shower for a while because then I heard a knock.

"Babe, are you ok in there?"

"I'm fine. Just give me a few minutes and I'll be out." I called through the door.

"Ok because lunch is ready." he replied before going back down. I stayed a few more minutes before getting out. I had laid out some grey sweatpants and put on a blue hoodie so I put them on and put my hair in a wet messy bun before going down to the kitchen.

"What's on the menu?" I asked wrapping my arms around Matt's mid section and just let my cheek rest against his back.

"I found some of your pasta sauce in the fridge." He was putting the pasta in a bowl and still I didn't move from my position. I closed my eyes and revelled in the smell of his shampoo and cologne.

"Thank you." I mumbled into his shirt from behind. He put the bowl down and turned around in my arms.

"Thank you for what?" He wrapped his arms around my shoulders and kissed the top of my head.

"Taking care of me. I don't know how I would be able to deal with all of this without you."

"You don't need to thank me. You're my girl and I'll always be there for you."

"Your girl. I like the sound of that." I mumbled in his shirt and then at the smell of the sauce, my stomach offered a grumble.

"Looks like someone is hungry."

"STARVING." I exaggerated pulling away from him. We sat down at the table with our food and ate in a comfortable silence. When we were done, I did the little dishes there was and as soon as I was done drying my hands I saw the screen flash with Gabriella's number on it. I hurried to pick it up. "Is something wrong?" panic was starting to settle in.

"No. They did a brain scan and they want to remove his breathing tube. We're waiting for you." Gabby's voice settled the panic and made my heart thump harder.

"We're on our way. Thanks Gabby." I looked up at Matt with a smile. "They want to remove his breathing tube and wake him up."

"Lets go." He took my keys off the counter and we made our way towards the hospital.

**Gabby's POV**

Abbey had been gone for only few minutes when I sat back down in the chair that was previously occupied by her and took Peter's hand in mine.

"Hey baby it's me."I knew I wouldn't get a response but I thought he'd hear me talk so I just did. "Come on. Open up your eyes please, I miss you. You've slept enough and everyone wants you to come back." I put my head against his hand and kept talking. "I know this is not how I imagined myself telling you this but I'm hoping it will help you wake up. I love you Peter Mills. I love you and I want to be able to tell you every day so please wake up." That's when it happened. The monitor was getting excited so I left the room to call the nurse to come check it out. She came back with a doctor and he looked at the monitor and gave his instructions.

"His brain activity in increasing so we'll get him prepped for a brain scan and if everything looks good we'll be removing the breathing tube so he can wake up." Dr Taylor said and the nurse prepped him and within five minutes he was gone for the scan. I decided to wait after the scan before calling Abbey because I didn't want to get her hopes up. He came back in the room about thirty minutes later and the doc followed maybe ten after that. "So I looked over the scans and everything seems fine. The swelling has gone down to where we want it to be so I think that we can proceed with removing the tubing. He was starting to get ready when I stopped him.

"Please. Let me call Abbey, she's his best friend. She'll want to be here for this." I requested.

"No problem. As soon as she gets here, ask for the nurse to page me.

"Thank you." He turned around and he was out the door. I pulled my cellphone out and dailed Abbey's number. As soon as she picked up, I could hear the panic seep in her voice.

"Is something wrong?"

"No. They did a brain scan and they want to remove his breathing tube. We're waiting for you." I could hear the breath she exhaled through the phone.

"We're on our way. Thanks Gabby." she said quickly before hanging up. Less than twenty minutes later, she came walking in Peter's room.

"I'm here." She said breathless.

"Let me get the doctor." I said exiting the room to tell a nurse we were ready. Dr Taylor was back within a few minutes. He placed himself on the other side of the bed while I was still sitting in the chair holding his hand and Abbey was at the end of the bed with Matt's hands on her shoulders offering support. The doc looked at all of us before gently pulling the tube from Mills's throat.

"This could take a few minutes like it would take a few hours." He explained. "I'll give the nurse some more instructions if he wakes up while i'm with another patient." He walked out after we had thanked him.

"Come on Mills, I want my roommate back." Abbey whispered in the increasing silence. I was still holding his hand hoping to feel it move.

"Please baby, wake up." Ingrid and Michelle arrived just in time because a few seconds after they walked in, I felt his hand twitch.

**Abbey's POV**

The doctor slowly removed the tube from Peter's throat and Matt offered my shoulders a gentle squeeze. I had texted my mother and Ingrid as soon as Gabby had called me so they were already on their way. When they walked into the room, Ingrid went straight to his bedside while my mom took my hand and offered me a smile that held so many meaning. I knew she was in search of confirmation of a boy status since Matt was in so close proximity to me. It took only a few seconds before I saw it happen. His hand had twitched.

"Peter, honey, it's mom. Move your hand again." Ingrid pleaded with him.

"Come on." I whispered fidgeting in place and Matt squeezed again trying to calm my nerves and my moms hand did the same to mine.

"He squeezed it, someone call the doctor please." Gabby asked and my mom let go of my hand to go get the nurse. She came in and changed an IV bag.

"I'll go page Dr Taylor, he'll want to check Mr Mills out." She informed us leaving the room again. The doctor came in soon after.

"I hear Mr Mills is starting to come to." He looked at the monitor and everything seemed normal. It took a few more minutes before Mills finally opened his eyes. "Welcome back son." the doctor smiled at him. Gabby started to cry and kissed his hand.

"Hey baby." she smiled and gave him a gentle kiss on the mouth to which he responded.

"Welcome back honey. You scared us." Ingrid said and he offered his mother a smile and mine just smiled at him.

"Welcome back buddy." Matt said from behind me. All I could do was let the tears fall from my eyes.

"Peter." I smiled at him.

"Come here." His voice was hoarse from the tube that was just removed. It only took me three long strides before I pressed myself into him and his arms wrapped around my body.

"I'm sorry." I cried into his chest. Never in my life had I ever been happy to see him awake.

"I got you." he ran his right hand in my hair and let me cry.

* * *

><p>an: Mills in finally awake. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and will leave reviews. Coming up will be Peters recovery and both relationships coming to light in the house.


	12. Coming home

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my imagination. Thank you everyone for the reviews and the follows, I really appreciate it.

* * *

><p><strong>Abbey'S POV<strong>

Peter had been in the hospital for a few days now so they could make sure there wasn't any lasting damage from the coma or the hit to the head. Gabby had been by his side the whole time since he had woken up. She would bring him some change of clothes and only once had we managed to pry her away from the room. I had visited a few times and we had talked about what was going on in our love lives all we were basically back to normal with each other. Gabby called me right after lunch telling me they were springing him this afternoon and that they would be home in time for diner. At first we had contemplated on doing a welcome home party with all of 51 but then we decided it would be both couples along with Shay and Severide plus both of our mothers. That would be more than enough so he wouldn't be too overwhelmed when he got back. I knew he would be coming home with his new accessory while he was doing PT, a cane. I had seen him work on one of my visits and it was getting along quite fine. I was just home, busying myself by cleaning up a bit and starting on the diner. My mom was supposed to meet me here within the hour so everything would be ready when Pete would be here. I was just about done cutting up the vegetables when I heard the door open. I had given Matt a key a few days ago but that wasn't him. This house no longer held secrets for me and by the subtle creaking of the door, I knew it was my mom.

"I'm in here." I said even though she knew where I'd be.

"Hey sweetie, how is it going?" She walked into the kitchen and kissed my cheek.

"Going great mom. I just finished cutting up the veggies. Do you mind helping me wrap the potatoes in foil please?"

"Sure." I saw her pull out the foil and take the butter, salt and pepper and the onions I had cut up for that purpose. "Doing his favourite?" She glanced my way and smiled.

"Yeah. I thought it would make him feel better after eating all that disgusting hospital food for so long." The steaks were still in the fridge, waiting to be seasoned to everyone's liking.

"Abbey?"

"What did I do now?" I looked at her after I heard the tone she used to call my name.

"I seemed to have noticed a certain lieutenant that was glued to you at the hospital. Anything you might want to share with your mother?" I knew where she was going and the smirk that graced her lips told me she already knew but she just wanted to pull it out of me.

"I have no idea what you're talking about mother." My face was starting to be slightly hotter than it was a few minutes ago.

"Oh come on. Just tell me you two finally started something. I told you before he's nice and I like him."

"Well it's only been about a week and a half maybe. It's all pretty new." I exchanged looks with my mother and our smiles matched. I knew she was happy I found someone who was nice to me, polite and would protect me.

"I'm happy for you. Your father would be too." She wrapped her arm around my shoulder and pulled me closer to her planting a kiss in my hair.

"Thanks mom." I was the first time I managed to go through any conversation about my father without becoming a total blubbering idiot.

"Is he going to be here tonight?" She asked as the door opened for a second time.

"Speak of the devil." I whispered to her. "We're in here Matt." I bellowed so he would come join us. He walked in and noticed my mother who hadn't acknowledged him yet. He exchanged a look with me telling me he didn't know how to behave in front of my mother. Since I had met him, I hadn't seen that look on his face very often. He was nervous.

"Good afternoon Mrs. Mitchell." he greeted her with a smile that she returned.

"Call me Michelle. It's nice to see you again Matthew." She smiled at him.

"It's always nice seeing you too." he was slightly stammering.

"It's ok baby, she knows." I chuckled to which he let the breath he was holding go.

"Sorry for being all weird." he apologized.

"It's ok. I'm happy my daughter has someone like you. Take good care of her." She offered him another smile.

"I promise." He smiled back at her and gave me a kiss on the cheek. "Need some help with the preparation?"

"I know it's early still but would you mind setting the table? The food is pretty much all ready. We're going to be eight total." I went back to preparing the food as he busied himself getting everything out to set the table.

My mother and I finished preparing what was left for the diner and then she said she had to go pick Ingrid up so she left us alone.

"Finally alone." I pulled him by the hand so we could sit on the couch and relax before everyone arrived.

"Sorry I sort of panicked when I saw your mother. I didn't know she'd already be here and I didn't know what you had told her." He pulled me on his lap and played with my hair.

"She knew there was something there before I even admited it to myself." I placed a hand at the base of his neck and pulled him into me for a kiss. He placed one hand on my back and the other one on my cheek and kissed me back. It was starting to escalate when the doorbell chimed.

"Buzzkill." I groaned and he chuckled, kissing me again. I reluctantly pulled myself off his lap to answer the door. It was Shay and Severide. "Hey guys, come on in." I hugged them both and the went to the living room to join Matt. "You guys want something to drink?" the both nodded yes and knowing them, beer would be fine. I pulled two out of the fridge and handed one to each.

"Give me the tour?" Shay asked. I was new to 51 but I knew what she was doing. I showed her the dining room that was attached to the living room and then the kitchen before heading up the stairs to show the rooms. "So you and Casey huh?"

"What about it?" I knew almost everyone suspected us to be together but I wasn't trying to expose my relationship to Matt for everyone to poke at.

"I'm really happy for you." She wrapped her arm around my shoulder. "And I'm glad everything is ok with Dawson too."

"Yeah I was a total bitch." I gave her a guilty smile before we went back downstairs. We sat down and chatted a bit before the door opened and my mom came in with Ingrid. "Hey mom." I got up and took the bags she had in her hands and took them to the kitchen. They both said hi to everyone in the living room before following me so they could start on desert. "Thanks for taking care of the desert.

"It's not a problem. I figured I could do Peter's favorite." Ingrid smiled at me.

"I love you Ingrid." I kissed her cheek. Peter's favorite desert was strawberry shortcake and Ingrid's was the best I had ever tasted in my entire life. "I'll let you do your magic. I'll be in the living room if you guys need me.

"We're good in here, go have fun with your friends." my mom patted my cheek and smiled at me. I went back in the living room and sat next to Matt.

"Are they ok in there?" he pointed towards the kitchen. "I mean do they need us to help out with something?" He knew that these two women could work wonders in there but I also knew he was working on nervous energy.

"Look who's trying to suck up to mommy." Kelly teased and Matt just punched him on his shoulder.

"When is Pete and Gabby supposed to be here?" Shay asked from the love seat.

"Pete has PT so they're coming after." In all honesty, I didn't know that much about his schedule because he would be living with Gabby until he was back on his feet.

"How is that going for him?" Matt asked.

"I think it's been going good. I only spoke with him a few times since he woke up and with all the tests they've been running on him, I haven't been able to sit down with him very long to get a real update. I only saw him briefly during a PT session these past few days." I wished I knew more but with Gabby as his girlfriend, I had to take the back burner and let her help him recover. That feeling of being pushed aside, which was totally stupid I know, was taking over me and I mumbled a be right back before getting up and heading for the back door. I sat down on the porch and tried to control my breathing and the tears that were burning my eyes. I heard the door open and close and Matt quietly sat beside me, pulling me close to him.

"Are you ok?" He kissed my hair.

"Yeah." I sniffled. "I'm being stupid and a real baby I know." I chuckled wiping my eyes.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"It's nothing really. It's just that I've never been in a position where I'm not the one helping him through a tough time." I hid in his chest, feeling like a complete idiot. He wrapped his other arm around me and just held me close.

"You've been through so many things together, I don't think it's stupid how you're feeling right now." I mumbled incoherently in his shirt before the door opened to reveal Severide. We both looked behind us to see him leaning against the frame.

"Pete and Gabby just arrived."

"Thanks Sev, we'll be right in." And he turned around leaving us alone again.

"Do I look presentable?"

"You're fine." He brushed a piece of hair out of my face. "Come on, let's get back inside." He helped me up and we walked back in, his arm around my waist and my head on his shoulder. We got to the front door and Pete was almost done removing his jacket with Gabby's help since his balance was still affected.

"Gabby, Pete." I hugged her and held onto him a bit longer.

The hight difference was enough that he rested his cheek on my head. "I missed you buddy." He smiled at me as I pulled away.

"I missed you too. Why don't you come sit down and rest that leg of yours. I'll go fire up the bbq." I smiled at him and helped him ease himself onto the couch.

"Thanks Abbey."

"Can you get him something to drink Matt?"

"On it." I kissed him and made my way outside to start the bbq so we could eat soon, it was six already.

**Peter's POV**

Abbey helped me sit down and quickly said something about starting the bbq so we could eat. I watched her walk towards the back door and slowly got up to go see what was bothering her. I quietly opened the back door and looked at her while she was furiously brushing the grill, her back towards me.

"Is everything ok?"

"Yup, everything is fine." She said in haste never looking at me. I walked slowly closer to her and leaned against the railing.

"I know you're lying. Out with it Mitchell." She looked at me with annoyance written all over her face.

"I'm glad you're back." She smiled genuinely this time.

"I'm sure Gabby told you this but I'll be staying with her while I go through PT." She looked at the grill again and started brushing the grill again. There it was. That was the reason she was being all weird.

"Yeah I know."

"Look, I know this is hard for you." I started not sure how to approach her. When she was like this, it was always touch and go. "But it will be easier because there isn't any stairs at her place and there's an elevator. I'm not trying to make you feel left out."

"I totally get it Pete. You don't have to explain anything to me. I'm just being a total spaz right now." She chuckled and put the brush aside before standing next to me, her arms resting on the railing and she looked at the yard.

"I'll be back here in no time." I bumped her with my good hip, making her laugh. My mom walked through the door a few minutes later with the plate of steaks for everyone.

"Five medium rare and two mediums and one well cooked."

"Thanks Ingrid." Abbey took the plate from my mom and put on the first steak since it would take longer to cook.

"I'll never understand how you can enjoy your steak well cooked." She made a grossed out face.

"Hey, it's very good."

"Yeah whatever." She chuckled. I stayed with her while she got them cooked and we made our way towards the dinning room. She helped me most the way until she had to give out the food. Everyone was seated and served when she raised her glass.

"Welcome home Pete." She smiled at me and we clanked our glasses together before everyone started drinking and eating. We talked and laughed during the whole diner and when we were done, our moms sent us to enjoy ourselves in the living room while they picked up even though Abbey was highly protesting. She was claiming that they were her guests and that they shouldn't be the ones cleaning up. I could smell a fresh pot of coffee brewing and then Abbey got up and joined our mothers in the kitchen.

**Abbey's POV**

I hated it when my mother and Ingrid kicked me out of the kitchen when it was time to clean everything when I had them over. They claimed it allowed them to talk up a storm while doing it. But when I heard the coffee machine being turned on, I went to join them so we could serve desert in the living room. I placed six cups on a tray with two empty glasses and the milk carton on a tray while Ingrid finished fixing the cake and closed the box so Peter wouldn't see it. I walked back into the living area and put the tray on the table and then Ingrid came and put the box in the middle of the table.

"Is this what I think it is ma?" Peter asked sniffing the air.

"Maybe it is." She smiled at him and he opened the box.

"I knew it. You are the best." he exaggerated and everyone laughed. "I swear you wont laugh once you've tasted it." He argued his point to everyone. Everyone ate their cake and enjoyed their coffee along with the small talk when I noticed it was nearing ten o'clock.

"You can bring back the rest of the cake." Ingrid told Peter as he went to grab it.

"Don't you dare." I pointed at him. "You need to leave an extra piece here." I warned him and everyone laughed. "Hey, I have the right." I laughed with them. Peter took the cake back in the kitchen and put a large piece for me in a plastic container before carefully closing it back up for him to bring back to Gabby's. Mom and Ingrid were the first to leave.

"I'll see you at the diner for breakfast before shift?" my mom enquired.

"Yup, I'll be there at seven sharp for some waffles." I dropped the hint so it would be ready when I got there.

"I'll see you tomorrow then." She kissed my cheek.

"I love you mom. Bye Ingrid." I hugged them both before they left. Then Peter and Gabby left next because Pete's leg was starting to be tired.

"Call me if you get bored all by yourself." I hugged him and then hugged Gabby. "Take good care of him and good luck, he can be quite difficult when he wants." I laughed dodging the hit he tried to deliver. "Missed." I stuck my tongue out at him as if I was five again.

"Come on before you pull a muscle." Gabby laughed before maneuvering Peter out of the door. His coordination was so off. Shay and Severide stayed close to another hour before leaving.

"We will see on shift tomorrow." Severide shook Matt's hand and kissed my cheek before Shay pulled me in for a hug.

"Thanks for having us." She smiled before they left. Matt had his left arm around me as I closed the door.

"Finally alone." He pulled me close and kissed me.

"Yeah. Help me with the rest of the dishes?" I kissed him back.

"Sure." We walked back to the living room and picked up the remainder of the dishes and set them on the counter before I started putting them in the dishwasher. We washed the rest in comfortable silence. Once he dried of the last piece of silverware, he pulled me to him and leaned down to kiss me again.

"Tonight was fun." He circled my waist and smiled at me.

"I love having friends over, we should do it again sometimes.

"I would love that."

The clock behind me caught my eye, it was almost midnight."Baby?" I pulled away slightly from him. "It's almost midnight. You should go and relieve the babysitter." Matt had managed to convince the boys to stay home so Peter wouldn't have two crazy kids running around while his leg was still weak.

"Look who's the buzzkill now." He laughed and kissed me again.

"Join me at the diner for breakfast?" I asked with puppy eyes.

"Sounds like a plan. Walk me out?" he pushed a rebellious strand of hair behind my ear. We walked to the door and he took his coat from the hanger. He put it on and I pulled him by the collar.

"I'll miss you tonight." I kissed him tenderly.

"Me too."

"Ok, get out of here before I make you stay." I pushed him lightly on the chest and out the door that was a bit opened. He kissed me one last time before going to his truck. I waited for him to be safely inside before closing the door, locking it and leaning my back against it, looking at the now empty house. I turned off the lights and headed up the stairs to get ready for bed. I closed my eyes, hoping for sleep to come quickly so the quiet of the house wouldn't get to me but I was not so lucky. I stayed awake for about an hour analyzing what was missing from the house before sleep finally crept up on me. Time would be slow going until Peter was back.

TBC

* * *

><p>an: Sorry It took so long before I got this update posted. I've had so many problems with the website fucking up on me and making me lose what I had already written. I managed to finish it on my home computer since my tablet is giving me grief.

I hope you liked this chapter and that you'll take a few minutes to post a review because it helps me fix what I do wrong and do better in the next ones. Next up, we'll see Pete go through PT with Gabby's help and sadly, the departure of the Darden boys (i hate it because I love them so much) so stay tuned and I hope you'll stick with me for this story.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my imagination

Thank you everyone for the reviews and the follows. It's part of the reason I keep writing.

I'm really sorry I haven't updated this story in so long. I had writers block and the ideas for my other story have been flowing more easily so I've been updating it more frequently. I hope posting this chapter will get more ideas coming to me, hope you enjoy it.

* * *

><p><strong>Abbey's POV<strong>

I woke up to a dead silence. I hated being alone in here. It was five thirty and the sun wasn't up yet. I contemplated closing my eyes for an extra ten minutes but figured I'd be gone for longer than that so I removed the covers from my body and headed in the shower. I was up early so I let the hot water run down my body and took an extra long one. Once I was out, I wrapped a towel around my body and proceeded in getting dressed. As soon as I had my underwear on, the doorbell rang. I looked at my alarm clock and wondered who could be here so early in the morning. I put on my robe and went down the stairs to see who it was. I smiled as soon as I saw who it was through the peep hole. Even with his back towards the door I knew who it was.

"Can't stay away from this place?" I smirked.

"With this kind of greeting, I don't want to leave." I let him come in and closed the door behind him.

"What are you doing here so early? I thought we were meeting at the diner." He pulled me flush to him and kissed me.

"The boys wanted to see you, they're waiting in the car. I thought we could all have breakfast together."

"Matt." I protested. "You should have taken them inside with you."

"And miss this?" He pulled on the string of my robe, opening it and revealing me in my underwear. Except there was nothing special there. When it was a shift day, it was all about the comfort of a sports bra and plain panties.

"Not missing much." I tried to pull the string of my robe back but not succeeding.

"Let me help you get dressed." He teased seductively.

"If I let you help me, we are going to be late. Just give me five minutes and I'll be ready." I gave an extra tug on it and managed to remove it from his grasp. "You can either behave OR I kick you out." I giggled going back upstairs to finish getting dressed. As promised, I was down five minutes later in my navy blue CFD uniform. "I'm ready, the boys have waited long enough."

"Ride with us?"

"Matt, I don't want it to be weird at the house if we come in together. I mean we haven't officially told everyone we're dating." I put my coat on.

"If you don't feel comfortable, we can take two cars."

"Thank you." We got out and I locked the door before making our way seperately to my moms diner. As soon as the boys were out of the car, they ran up to me and gave me a hug. "Hey guys."

"We missed you." They both said.

"Awww, I missed you too. Come on, I'll make you whatever you want." We filed into the diner and the boys and Matt sat in front of the counter as I made my way behind it grabbing an apron. "Ok so what will it be?"

"I'll have banana and chocolate pancakes." Griffin asked.

"And I'll take chocolate and peanut butter waffles." Ben Asked grinning wildly.

"Coming right up." Matt didn't even have to tell me what he wanted but I figured I'd do our breakfast after the boys were served. My mom came to the front when I put the plates in front of the boys.

"Hey mom, can I make you something to eat?"

"No I'm good thank you. Hello Matthew." She smiled at Matt. "Hey guys." She leaned on the counter in front of them. "How is the food." The both nodded their heads on the account that their mouths were full.

"Good morning Michelle." Matt took a sip of his coffee while I started making our breakfast. I did french toast with bacon and eggs.

"So mom, do we have enough?" Matt looked at me but I didn't even try to explain myself.

"Yes we do." She poured herself a cup of coffee for herself and leaned against the counter.

"Enough for what?" Matt tried to make me say it.

"A surprise. Now eat up if we don't want to be late." I put the plate in front of him and sat down next to him with mine. "Can you make the phone call then?" I put a piece of bread in my mouth.

"Will do as soon as you're gone."

"Thanks mom." I kept eating as Matt looked at me with furrowed brows. "I'm not telling." I laughed. We finished eating and Matt left to bring the boys to school while I went in a bit early to the firehouse. When I got there, a few of the guys were there and I hoped that I would find Boden in his office.

I walked up next to Connie and made sure no one was around. "Hey Connie, I have a huge favor to ask you."

"What can I do for you honey?"

"Ok so this week, we're going to have a new stove delivered. Would you mind signing for it if we're on call?"

"It would be my pleasure but where did we get the money for that? I didn't approve anything for the purpose."

"Yeah about that. I'd like to tell you about it in chief Boden's office if you don't mind, away from prying ears." She got up and we made the short walk to the office.

"Chief, can I have a word?" I asked permission and waited just outside his office.

"Come on in Abbey. What can i do for you?"

"Actually I have a confession to make. I did something for the house."

"Something tells me I wont like this." Chief sat behind his desk and removed his glasses.

"Well one part of it you will and the other one you wont. As you know, we've had trouble with the stove for quite some time now and lieutenant Casey told me we don't get funding for those types of things from the city."

"That is correct." He leaned forward and looked at me more closely.

"You know that Peter and I work at our parents diner as well when we're not on shift here." I let him digest one information at a time because the next part he wouldn't like it very much.

"Yes I know about your second job. What does it have to do with our stove situation?"

"Well. Peter and I started putting some of our tips aside since I first had troubles with it when I started here. And my mom told me today that we had enough to buy a new one so I gave her the go ahead to order it. I asked Connie to sign for it if ever we weren't in the house when it came." He kept looking at me and it was starting to be a bit uncomfortable. "How mad are you?" I tried to break the tension in the room.

"Well I'm not happy that you and Peter are taking your hard earned cash to buy us a new stove but I also know that a donation for that would be a long shot. So the next time you feel the need to be that generous, I'd like it if you'd come to me first though."

"Understood." I got up to leave the office.

"Thank you." I turned around when he spoke. "The guys will be very happy too."

"It's my pleasure. This house is home." I smiled at him and left to go to the common room to join the others. I took a seat next to Mouch on the couch. "Anything good on television Randy? Pouch came to sit between us and I absentmindly scratched her ear.

"No, just the news. How is Peter?"

"Better but he has some physical therapy in front of him. Dawson is helping him out with that."

"So Dawson and Mills huh?" I think he was trying to see how I would react.

"Yup." I tried not to give too much. It wasn't my place to talk about their relationship. "All I know is that Dawson took some time off to help him so he can come back to work faster."

"Good for them. And what about you?" He looked at me over the rim of his glasses.

"What about me?" I wasn't about to confess to anything in front of anyone.

"Anyone special for you?"

"Who's up for some breakfast?" I asked loudly standing up. Everyone cheered and I went to get something ready. While I was cooking, Matt came up to pour himself a cup of coffee and just offered me a smile that I returned. Today would be our first real shift as a couple and I knew I didn't want the whole house to know about us and make a big deal about it. Once everything was done, I put everything in front of the stove and people started lining up to grab a plate before a call would come in. I made my way towards my bunk but was pulled into an office and the door closed behind me.

"Matt." I giggled looking around to see that he had drawn the blinds.

"Is everything ok?" I leaned against his door.

"Yeah why?" I didn't think I had given him a reason to be worried.

"I saw you in Boden's office. Did he mention anything about us?"

"Oh, no. I didn't get a lecture no."

"Ok. I just don't want you to be surprised if he does."

I hoped that talk would never come but that was wishfull thinking on my part. I smiled at Matt and just as I was about to leave his office, the overhead system went off.

_Ambulance 44, child in distress, 66th Belmont street._

"That's me, I'll catch you later." I quickly kissed him and left his office to join Brett at the rig. She was already sitting in the passenger side. "Let's go." I took my spot behind the wheel and we were off. We got on scene and it was a little girl that got hit by a car while riding her bike.

"Hi sweetie, what's your name?" I tried to get a sense of her mental state as her mother came running from the back yard.

"Jessica." She cried. "My legs hurt." I put the c collar on her and we placed her on the back board.

"Oh my God." The mother shrieked. "Baby girl, oh my baby girl." she was starting to be histerical.

"Mam, you need to let us do our job." I tried to calm her down. She managed to breath in and out a little and let us do our job.

"It's going to be ok Jessica. My name is Sylvie and my partner's name is Abbey."

"We're going to take good care of you ok?" I looked the little girl in the eyes and she nodded, tears still falling down her cheeks. We loaded her on the gurney and into the ambo, letting her mother ride in the front. We made our way to chicago Med and I quickly bandaged the cuts she had on her legs. They weren't very deep and with just a once over and a change of bandages she would probably be discharged quickly. We got in the ambulance bay at Chicago Med and quickly got her inside. They guided us to trauma 1 and as soon as we transfered her from the gurney to the bed, we went to finish filing the paperwork.

**Peter's POV**

I stepped out of bed and pain shot though my bad leg as I put my feet on the ground. Gabby was already awake because her side of the bed was cold. I clumsily managed to get dressed and went to join her in the kitchen. She looked hot in her knitted sweater and underwear. I walked to her as quiet as possible and wrapped my arms around her waist.

"Something smells great." I moved her hair from her neck and kissed it.

"That would be the eggs with tomatos and chives." She kept making the omelet without missing a beat.

"No, I think it's you." I kissed her neck again.

She inhaled and exhaled slowly, trying to get her breathing under control. "You need to keep your hands from me if you don't want to be late for PT."

"We can have our own version of PT right here."

She just swatted my arm. "Get your mind out of the gutter, our personnal PT will just have to wait." She put the omelet in a plate and turned in my arms. "Time to eat." We ate in comfortable silence and she did the dishes before going to get dressed. We made the short drive to Chicago Med. When we got there, I came face to face with Abbey, leaning against the counter, finishing up some paperwork.

"Morning." I walked up to her a kissed her cheek.

"Good morning to you too. Here for your PT?" She looked up every now and then from her board.

"Yes, Gabby wouldn't let me do PT at home." I wiggled my brows.

"TMI Pete, come on." She wined, closing her eyes shut, making me laugh.

"I have an appointment with Dr Treiber in a few minutes to see the healing progress and then I have PT with Mark for an hour." I updated her as Gabby arrived next to us.

"Morning Abbey." She smiled at her.

"Morning Gabs." Abbey smiled at her. I was glad the bad blood between the two had gone away. "Don't let him slack off so he can come back sooner, you don't want him sulking at home." She laughed.

"Very funny, ha ha."

"I'll keep that in mind, thanks. Come on Peter, we better get going if you don't wnt to be late." Both girls smiled in a silent goodbye.

"Oh and Pete, project 51 is a go. It should be delivered by end of shift tomorrow."

"That's perfect, keep me posted."

"Will do. Call me when you get out of here. Everyone at 51 will be happy to have an update."

"Ok, talk to you later." I kissed her cheek and we were on our way.

**Abbey's POV**

After Peter was gone to PT with Gabby, I finished filling up the paperwork and handed it to the nurse so she could put it in the patient file.

"I'm all done here, are you ready to go?" Brett asked me.

"Yep, all done, let's go."

"How is Peter doing?" She asked as we got into the ambo to head back to the station.

"He seems to be doing good, he had an appointment for PT, he'll keep me updated with his progress."

"So what is project 51?" She finally asked.

"You heard that huh?" I started driving.

"Yes now spill, I promise I won't tell, scouts honour." She did the hand movement, making me laugh.

"Well when I first started at 51, I was put of cooking duty with Mills but that stupid stove was giving me so much trouble that I started a money jar at the diner. Peter and I would put half of our tips in there so we could order a new stove for the house. Sooo, my mom ordered one through the diner contacts and we should get it soon."

"Oh my God that is so cool. Does Boden know?"

"Yeah, I knew he wouldn't be happy when I told him the news."

"Is he mad at you?"

"Well not mad per say. He said he didn't like that Peter and I used the cash we earned to buy a new stove but he's happy because he knows that we don't get funding for that kind of stuff and that donations for commercial stoves don't fall from the sky."

"That's so sweet of you. Oh and by the way, congrats on you and Casey." I turned beet red at her comment.

"How did you know?" I stammered a little.

"I might have seen you being pulled in his office where the blinds were pulled." She giggled.

"OH MY GOD! I didn't even think anyone was in the hallway."

"Don't worry, I won't blab about it."

"I mean, we're not hiding it but we want to be professionnal and not cause any awkwardness in the house."

"I get that, but I think you and Casey will be able to do that just fine."

"Thanks Sylvie." I smiled at her as we got in 51's front driveway. "I'm really glad you're my PIC." I backed up the rig on the apparatus floor.

"Thanks." She simply said as we got off. She put an arm around my shoulder and we laughed walking towards the doors.

"Hey Mitchell." Severide's voice got me out of moment I had with Brett.

"What's up lieutenant?" He had a look in his eye but I didn't understand what it is.

"Chief wants to see you in his office." He simply said, going back to his card game.

"Thanks." Brett and I split up and I headed to Boden's office but when I got to the closed door, Boden was talking with Casey so I waited for him to tell me to come in. "You wanted to see me chief?" I closed the door and stayed standing. Casey didn't look my way at all.

"Have a seat." His face wasn't mad but it meant business.

"Did I do something wrong?" I didn't know what to expect at all.

"No, but I wanted to have a word with you regarding your personnal relationship with lieutenant Casey." Matt had told me it was coming but I wasn't quite prepared for it. I nodded and let him continue.

"Sir?" I really didn't know how to react in this situation. One wrong word could get me in trouble.

"You can relax Abbey. This came to my attention when Peter was in the hospital after the warehouse fire. Now I don't have any problems with in house relationships as long as you can both keep it professional. Casey informed me that it won't be a problem in this case. Can i expect the same from you?"

"Yes chief, sir."

"Good. Now, if the situation should change and I don't see what I like, this will be a totally other conversation. Do I make myself clear?" There was no arguing point here. Chief Boden was always firm but fair.

"Yes sir." Matt said.

"Crystal clear sir." I added.

"Alright you two cazy kids, get out of my office." He smiled broadly this time. We got up and exited his office. We both walked out and I was about to make my way towrds the bunks to calm my raging heart when Casey gestured towards his office. He let me walk in first and he closed the door behind us.

"Are you ok?" He asked as I sat on his bed.

I lifted my shaking hand. "I thought I was in so much trouble when Severide told me Boden wanted to see me." He sat down next to me and steadied my hand.

"It's ok. Boden is happy for us. Do you think you can handle it?" His tone was sweet and full of concern.

"It'll be easier to handle once everyone knows and we don't sneek around. Brett knows by the way. She saw you pull me in here earlier." I smiled trying to calm my nerves.

"Good, I'm glad you have a PIC that is a frien too."

"Yeah, I like her. I think I'll learn a lot with her." He just smiled at me. I knew he wanted to kiss me but the blinds weren't hiding us from view this time.

"Come on, let's go back out there before someone suspects anything." He smiled at me and we both left, making sure the coast was clear. As we got to the common room, a man walked in with a giant box on a buggie.

"I have a delivery for Abigail Mitchell." All eyes were instantly on me

"That's me." I walked forward and went to him.

"I need you to sign here." He handed me an electric machine and I signed my name. "I also have as an instruction to take the old one back with me."

"Yes, thank you, over here." I motioned for him to follow me towards the old stove. Both Kelly and Matt came forward to help us remove the old one and help put on the new one in. No one had said a word yet and were probably waiting for the delivery man to leave before speaking up. Once everything was plugged properly, the man left with the old one, leaving us amongst ourselves again.

"What is this?" Asked Herrmann.

"It's a new stove." I was stating the obvious.

"I know it's a stove Abigail." Herrmann made sure to emphasize my full name. "But how did we get a new one?"

"I might have had something to do with that." I replied sheepishly as Matt laughed.

"Keeping secret now are we?" Mouch said from the couch.

"Maybe." I stayed vague in my answers to make them suffer a bit more.

"Finally i'll be able to cook more." Cruz clapped his hands together from the table.

"No way Cruz. You and Otis better let the professionals do the work." I pointed at him, making everyone laugh.

Everybody went back to what they were doing. Herrmann came up to me while I was removing the rest of the protective plastics on the stove.

"Abbey, tell me the truth. Where did this stove come from?" I looked around, making sure no one would hear.

"Peter and I put some money aside from our tips and mom baught it through the diner's business contacts." I whispered to him.

"Abigail Mitchell." He all but yelled my name out loud.

"Keep it down Christopher." I shushed him.

"And chief let you get away with that?"

"He didn't know up until this morning. Peter and I were the only ones who knew besides Ingrid and my mom. It's no big deal." I brushed it away.

"You're a good kid." He said sincerely. "You're father would be proud."

"Thanks Chris." I genuinely smiled at him before he went back to what he was doing before. Matt got up and headed to the bunk area. Soon after my phone dinged. **Come see me in my office.** It simply said. I was done with the stove so I casually made my way to the bunk area and saw that the blinds to Casey's office were closed. I knocked and let myself in, making sure no on saw me.

"Why didn't you tell me." He simply said as I closed the door.

"I didn't want to make a big deal out of it. That piece of junk did it's time." I just shrugged.

"You're sneeky." He grinned.

"If you play your cards right, I can be sneeky a little bit longer." I straddled his hips on the bed and started kissing him. He placed both hands on my hips and kissed me back.

"This is not very professional." He said against my lips.

"Is this more professional Lieutenant Casey?" I used his official title before kissing him again.

He moaned in response and pulled me closer. We made out for a few minutes before air became an issue. "I better get going. Meet me at my place after shift lieutenant? We can finish what we started here." I winked before leaving, not giving him time to answer. My phone dinged again once I made it back to the common room. **ABSOLUTELY.** I laughed at the bold letters as I sat down on the couch to watch some tv.

**Matt's POV**

Abbey left my office, leaving me all flushed but with our relationship being so new and that no one in the house knew about us really but Brett and chief, I'm not sure getting caught in my office with her was the best way to come out to everyone. I answered her question by text and as I put my phone on my desk there was a knock on my door.

"Come in." I called to whoever was behind the door.

"We need to talk." It was Severide

TBC..

* * *

><p>an: Finally, this chapter is over. So Boden made his speech about their relationship. This moment had to come and I think it's especially relevant since it's a superior going out with a lowed rank, even if they don't serve for teh same company.

Next up, we'll see Matt and Kelly have their talk and the Darden kids will be back in the story only to leave again but I decided to change it up from what we saw on tv.

I hope you liked this chapter (even if it took me FOREVER to update) and that you'll leave a review, specially since I'm having some writing issues with it, it might jog my imagination. I'll try to to take so long to update again.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my imagination

Thanks everyone for the reviews, it means a lot. I had so much trouble updating last chapter and I'm hoping it will be better starting from now on. So I decided I wanted to have more Casey/Severide moments since we don't see enough of those and I like seeing them together so much.

* * *

><p><strong>Matt's POV<strong>

"We need to talk." Severide spoke as he closed the door.

"What's up?" I asked casually. "Anything I can help you with?"

"Well you can help me by telling me when you started dating Abbey Mitchell." He smirked and I laughed. I should have known Kelly was here for something like that.

"Little under two weeks. We're trying to keep it on the low."

"You sneeky barstard. Why didn't you tell me?"

"We're going slow, sort of." I chuckled, Kelly got the drift and laughed.

"Sort of? Sleeping with a girl after not even two weeks is not going slow."

"Oh shut up! We need to find you a girl so you can stay out of my business."

"What can I say, I like to keep things simple." He smiled. "Does Boden know?" He was more serious now.

"Yeah, he knows since Peter was in the hospital. We got the speech today."

"So that's why Boden wanted to see her when she came back from that call with Brett."

"Yeah, it went well but it put her nerves into high gear."

"I can only imagine. Boden can be scary when he wants to."

"There's that but she was already stressed when we hooked up for the first time. With her being new and me being lieutenant and everyone finding out."

"I won't tease then." he chuckled. "How are Ben and Griffin taking it? Or they don't know about the two of you yet?"

"Oh no, they know. They're happy, they like her."

"Any news on Heather's situation?"

"Not really. I'm just happy she was moved to a minimum security prison. It's easier for me to bring the boys to see her."

"You're doing good with them Matt."

"I'm trying. Abbey makes it a little easier. She helps a lot with the after school stuff and keeps them well fed."

"Oh yeah, we don't want them to have food poisoning." He laughed out loud.

"HEY! I never heard YOU complain about my cooking." I opened my office drawr as Kelly chuckled. I pulled out a flyer. "I was thinking about bringing them to a cabin close to lake Carroll. Thought it could be a great guys week-end."

"They're going to love that." He took the flyer from my hands and looked through it. "You could take them fishing on the lake, do some hiking." He handed it back to me when he was done looking at it.

"That would be pretty cool. Why don't you join us? It's going to be fun. We can have some beer and play poker in the evenings and make fires. What do you say?"

"I'm in." He exclaimed.

"Perfect, I'll tell the boys at diner time. They'll be estatic." Just then the bells went off. We both made our way to our respective trucks and made it to the scene. The fire had started in a dumpster and made its way onto the structure. Gabby had been instructed to head up the triage while Squad and Truck made a primary search. It was a five story apartment complex and we took the top floors while Severide and the guys from Squad took the lower ones. My guys took about a dozen victims down to get checked out. I found a mother with her adult son in the last apartment I searched. As we went down, the flames were getting hotter but i managed to make my way back down without too much trouble. I handed them both to Brett and Shay and grabbed the bottle of water that was handed to me by Cruz, taking a large gulp.

"Nice work Casey." Chief patted my back.

"Thanks chief." I dumped the rest of the bottle of water on my head and took a few breaths of fresh air.

"You should get yourself checked out lieutenant." Otis said as he aproached me.

"I'm ok. Thanks Otis." He nodded and went to pack his things up.

"That was too close for my taste." I hadn't realized I was close to the ambo and that Abbey was standing there.

"I'm all good, I promise."

"Let me check you out please." The underlining tone in her voice didn't give place for an argument. I got up and sat on the ambo bumper and removed my turn-out coat. She took my bp and listened to my lungs before she let a satisfied breath out. "You're good to go lieutenant." I smiled at her and put my coat back on before going to truck and clear the rest of my stuff up. The ride back to the house was quiet on my side but the guys were joking about last shift at Molly's where Otis had made a speech standing on the bar and somehow landed on his ass. Everyone was laughing but him. Cruz backed the truck up and I changed out of my gear and headed to my office. I figured I'd grab a quick shower before lunch. I walked through the common room where Abbey was testing out the new stove, it smelled amazing already. I quickly picked my toiletry bag from my office and headed to the bathrooms where Shay was washing her hands.

"You're girl is looking out for you. How cute." She teased.

"Wasn't going to argue with her if you know what I mean."

"She seemed pretty determined to examine you to calm her worries."

"She was. If I were you, I'd hurry to go grab some lunch before the vultures eat everything. It smells good out there." I smiled at her before she nodded and left. I turned on the hot water and took a shower. I hadn't realized my muscles were so tense until the hot water hit my back. I washed quickly and went to join the others for lunch. When I got there, Abbey was already washing the dishes but there was a bowl with a plate covering it and some bread at the head of the table. I just smiled at myself and started eating. She had made some chili and it was really good. She finished doing the dishes and walked back to the girls that were all sitting at the same table, gossiping. The rest of shift was surprisingly quiet. We even managed to get a few hours of sleep befofe we got our last call of the shift. It was a single car accident and it was done rather quickly. I finished writing my reports and handed them to chief Boden before heading out when first watch had arrived. I went to my truck and noticed that Abbey was already gone so I made my way to her place, as promised. I knocked on her door and waited for her to answer.

**Abbey's POV**

I quickly made my way out of the fire station before everyone and made my way to my place. Matt was supposed to come over so we could have breakfast and finish what we had started when we were in his office. I started busying myself in the kitchen and was almost done when there was a knock on my door. I quickly wiped my hands on the table cloth and went to open the door. Matt was standing there with his dufflebag on one shoulder and grinned as he saw me.

"A pretty girl made an indecent proposition to me last night. I thought I'd come collect it." He moved in without having to be told to and dropped his bag before he closed the space between us and placed his lips on mine, closing the door with his foot.

"I've been waiting for you." I whispered as I opened my eyes again. "Food is almost ready, come sit down." He followed behind me and sat at the table while I finished making the food. We talked while we ate and he showed me what he wanted to do with the boys on our next week end off. "They are going to love that."

"Kelly will be there too."

"That's great. They'll be happy to have a boys week-end."

He took my now empty plate and his to the sink and came back to pull me up from my chair. "I believe we have to finish what we started yesterday in my office." He kissed me again.

I just nodded my head. Just having his lips on mine were making my heart beat a mile a minute. He pressed me against the wall at the bottom of the stairs and kissed me again. His hands were on my hips and I wrapped mine around his neck. "My room." I mumbled incoherently when air became an issue. He smiled and kissed me again. He led us to my room, his lips still attached to mine. As we crossed my rooms threshold, he pulled my shirt over my head and dropped it to the floor. I quickly did the same with his and he pushed me to my bed, laying us down and going for my neck this time. He pressed his body to mine as he took my ear between his teeth.

"Matt." I moaned. "No teasing." I pleaded. My body wasn't in the mood to be teased. It just wanted the stress of the last shift to dissapear from it. He didn't have to be told twice because he quickly discared the rest of both our clothes before we slipped into the covers. He kissed my neck and shoulders before positioning himself above me and sliding into me. I moaned gently and pushed my head against the pillows. i couldn't keep my fingers from running along every taunt muscle on his back as he moved in and out of me at a slow pace. We made love until we were both spent and quickly fell asleep. We woke up a few hours later to the alarm of his phone.

"Do we really have to get up?" I groaned, content with just being under the covers with him.

"You don't have to but I have a small construction job this afternoon." He snuggled closer to me.

"If you have to." I turned around in his arms and closed my eyes.

"How about I pick up the boys from school after my job and we could grab some pizza."

"That sounds perfect. Now get out of here before I make you stay." I pushed him away, making a dramatic face.

"Sleep some more. I'll call you later." He kissed me one last time and got out of bed. I watched him as he dressed himself again.

"Ok. I'll see you later."

"Later baby." He kissed me one last time and left. I closed my eyes and sleep didn't wait. I woke up later, hearing my phone ring. I didn't even bother to look who was calling before I answered.

"Hello." **Hey, did I wake you up? ** "Maybe. What's up?" **My construction job is running longer than it was originally planned. Do you mind picking the boys up from school for me? **"No problem baby. I'll pick them up and head to your place." **Again I'm sorry, it wasn't supposed to take this long. **"Don't sweat it. Just be careful and drive safe. Text me when you leave."** Perfect. I'll call the school to tell them you'll be picking them and I will see you later.** "See you when you get back." I hung up the phone and got up. I shivered as the cold air hit my still naked body and looked at the clock to see I still had thirty minutes to pick the boys up from school so I took a quick shower and headed towards the school. I parked up in front of the building and leaned on my truck, waiting for Ben and Griffin to come through the doors. A teacher was accompanying them outside and when I waved my hand, the boys came running my way.

"Where's uncle Matt?" Ben asked as he hugged me.

"He had a job that went longer than expected. He asked me to pick you guys up. Not too dissapointed are you?" I made a pouty face.

"No. Are you coming over for diner?"

"Yes. What do you guys think if we go buy some groceries for diner? How does fajitas sound to you?"

"Yay."Ben jumped up and down.

"Alright, hop in you guys." We made our way to the store and bought what we needed to make diner. I set everything on Matt's counter and started unpacking the food.

"Can we help?" Griffin asked from the island.

"Sure. Just wash your hands first." All three of us washed our hands at the kitchen sink before starting to prepare the food. I gave Ben the easier tasks like putting the cheese in the bowl and things that didn't require using a knife. I cut the chicken and the onion while I gave a small knife to Griffin so we could cut the bell pepers.

"Just be careful with that Griffin. I don't want to have to go in paramedic mode and have to explain to Matt what happened ok buddy?"

"I will." When I was done cutting it, my phone dinged. **Leaving right now. I'll stop to grab a pizza. **I quickly texted him not to bring any food with him, that it was all taken care of before I resumerd preparing diner. A few minutes later, Griffin was done cutting up the veggies. I dropped everything in the frying pan and cooked everything together. "Why don't you boys set the table? Matt should be here any minute." The boys took everything they needed from the cupboard and set the table while I finished putting everything together. They put all the ingredients except the chicken and veggies on the table. As if on cue, the front door opened.

**Matt's POV**

I finished packing my truck and sent Abbey a text saying I would pick up the food on my way but she told me not to. I wondered what she had up her sleeve. I drove through traffic hour but made it back home fairly quickly, I was exhausted and hungry. I walked through the door, undid my work boots and kicked them off before walking through the living room and dining room, seeing that the table was set before leaning against the kitchen doorframe. I looked at the sight in front of me. Abbey was in front of the stove and both boys were next to her, looking up at what she was doing. They were laughing as she was telling them a story about when she started to cook. I smiled at the scene and walked in, kissing her on the cheek before going and grabbing Ben and pulling him up in my arms.

"Hey guys. How was your day?" I would ask them that question every day and I would get the same answer.

"It was ok." Griffin looked at me before looking back to Abbey who was putting the chicken in a bowl.

"Chow's up." She smiled at us as we made our way to the table. The boys sat down and I went back in the kitchen to grab Abbey and I two beers.

"You guys didn't have to do all this." I sat down and took a pull of my beer.

"Meh. I figured we could do something nice for you since your job was longer. We had fun, didn't we boys?"

"Yes." They both cheered together.

"Abbey let me cut the peppers." Griffen said proudly.

"Did she now?" I winked at her.

"Yes, it was cool. I didn't even cut myself."

"And what about you Ben, what did Abbey make you do?" He was so busy stuffing his tortillas full of different things that he didn't answer me. Abbey and I shared a look and laughed.

"I let him put things in bowls. I didn't want to worry about him getting injured. Griffin was very careful with the knife though, it was fun." She leaned against her chair and drank her beer, seemingly not in a hurry to eat. Abbey and I finally started eating while Ben and Griffin were talking about their day. They always started out by not sharing much to full on chatter during diner time. We talked and laughed some more before we were done and Abbey got up to pick the dishes.

"Why don't you sit down. We can pick this up later." I pushed her chair out so she could sit back down.

"How about I pick this up and do the dishes while you boys go in the living room so you can tell them about what you told me this morning?" She bent down and kissed me. She stood straight and we looked into each other's eyes before I reluctantly agreed.

"Come on boys, I have something I want to talk to you about." I kissed her one last time before heading to the couch with the boys. They eagerly joined me on the couch as I pulled the flyer from my bag. "What would guys think if Kelly and I took you to a cabin by Lake Carroll on our next week end off?"

"YES YES YES YES." They jumped up and down.

"Can we go fishing?" Griffin asked.

"Sure, we can fish, we can hike, do smores by the fire and swim in the lake if it's hot enough."

"Smores." Ben practically moaned.

"Yeah smores." I laughed. "Come on, let's go see if Abbey needs help with the dishes." I got up and they both followed me to the kitchen.

"Can we help you with the dishes?" Ben asked her.

"Well I'm all done but you guys could help me put them away and uncle Matt can go shower."

"Ok." The both said, pulling some dishes from the counter and putting them where they went.

"Thanks. It won't be long."

"Take your time. I'll put them in their jammies when they're done in here."

"You're the best." I kissed her.

"I know." she pulled her tongue out at me and laughed. I pulled her to me and kissed her.

"Maybe we can pop in a movie when they're in bed?"

"Sounds perfect. Now go get cleaned up, you stink." She pushed against my chest and I just turned around smiling and went to shower. I didn't quite get how I could get so lucky. Our relationship was new but it was going so well. She loved the boys and the boys loved her. I was just happy that they were getting better and seemed happier. I quickly showered and went to see if the boys were changed. I walked past the room and it was empty so I took a look in the bathroom and surely enough, they were brushing their teeth.

"Can we watch a movie with you guys?" Ben asked with his toothbrush in his mouth.

I looked at my watch before answering. "Half an hour and then it's in bed."

"Ok." Griffin replied. The three of us went down and met up with Abbey who was waiting on the couch with pop corn in hand.

"How does Ironman sound?" She held up the box for the boys to see.

"He's the best." Griffin jumped on one side of her and Ben on the other side. They snuggled into her and I sat next to Griffin before she pressed play.

**Abbey's POV**

While Matt was in the shower, I managed to get both boys in their pyjama's and sent them to brush their teeth. The three of them came back down and Ben and Griffin took place on either side of me. About fifteen minutes into the movie, Matt's phone rang and his facial expression changed.

"Who is it?" I tried to find out but he answered before he even acknowledged my question.

"Heather." **Can you put me on speeker phone please, I have some news to share with the boys. **I could faintly hear what she said but Matt pressed on his speeker phone button and placed his phone so everyone could hear.

"Boys, I'm coming home." You could clearly hear the relief and happieness in her voice. She had barely finished telling her news that the boys were going completely out of their minds with happiness.

"When?" was Griffins first answer.

"Tomorrow. Because of overcrowding, they're letting me out early."

"Mom's coming home, mom's coming home." Ben jumped up and down. Matt was smiling broadly but his eyes were telling something else. This news had crushed his plans of going to Lake Carroll with the boys.

"I have to go now because people are waiting to use the phone but i'll see you boys tomorrow morning."

"We'll come pick you up." Matt finally blinked away the dissapointment and spoke up.

"You can come pick me up at nine. I'll be waiting. I love you boys."

"We love you too mom." They both said before Matt took the phone to his ear again and got up to go say a few words in the kitchen. The boys went back to watch the movie as background sound while they talked about how happy they were to have their mom coming home.

"This is pretty cool." I jumped in.

"I can't wait to go back home."

"I miss my bed." Ben piped on. Matt came back a few minutes later.

"Alright guys, you need to go to bed so you can wake up early to pick up your mom with me. They didn't need to be told twice. They scrambled up and said good night before heading to their room. Once it was just Matt and me left in the living room, we turned off the tv and turned on a table lamp.

"Are you ok?" I snuggled into his side and looked at him.

"Yeah I'm good. I'm happy for them." He was absentmindly playing with the hair on my shoulder.

"But you're dissapointed about the trip to Lake Carroll, I could tell when Heather told she was coming home."

"I have no right to feel that way. These boys are getting their mom back." He rested his cheek in my hair. I quickly pulled away and looked him in the eyes.

"You have every right to feel like this. For these past couple of months, they were your boys, you took really good care of them."

"I had a lot of help." He smiled at me.

"I only cooked a few times. Maybe you can still take them." I pondered out loud.

"Maybe." He trailed off.

"Talk to Heather. Tell her that you'll come pick them up for the week-end and that you already told them you'd take them. I'm sure she'll understand." I wrapped my arm around his waist.

"That's a good idea. I'll tell her about it whe she's had time to settle back in her house." He pulled me with him so we could lay down on the couch. We talked some more and then fell asleep, cuddled together. I woke up a few hours later and looked at the clock on the dvd player, it read one am. I quietly untangled myself from Matt's form and drapped the throw that was on his couch over him and kissed his temple. I went in the kitchen and quietly made pancake batter before leaving a note with Matt's name on it. I tiptoed towards the front of the house and left, leaving the boys together for tomorrow's big reunion.

* * *

><p>an: Here's to a new chapter. I'm really happy with it and I hope you enjoyed it. While I was writing, I decided I didn't want to lose the Darden boys as characters so next chapter, we will see the reunion of the boys with their mother and she pays firehouse 51 a visit to tell everyone the happy news and maybe have a talk with Matt about her future.

Please leave a review so I know if you like the pace I'm setting for this story.


	15. Author's note

**Hi everyone**

**I've been having a lot of trouble lately writing this story. I have a chapter that I'm working on that SUCKS in my opinion and that needs a lot of work. I have tons of ideas going through my head but I'm having trouble stitching them together so I'll take a break from this story for a little bit. Not that I'll stop writing for it but I'll try to write a few chapters in advance to make sure that I get back on track the way I want to be before I post new stuff.**

**Thanks to everyone who follows this story and favorites it. Please don't give up on me, I promise I'll get back on track as fast as I can. In the meantime, I'll keep updating my two other stories Coming Home ad well as Grief and Gain that is still pretty new.**

**I love you guys thanks again for the support**

**Sarra**


End file.
